Business means Business
by Falling Sky's
Summary: Akina really wants to join PSICOM to become a well known hero but she never expected to fall for her boss Lightning Farron. YURI
1. Prolog: PSICOM

**Writer: This is a ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. It means it's not the same universe as Final Fantasy k?**

**Akina: I'm sure they know what a Alternate Universe is**

**Writer: YOU DONT KNOW THAT! ANYWAY, Hi I'm the writer of this fanfic called Business means Business. I know lame title. I couldn't think of one. This fanfic consists of my OC x Lightning from Final Fantasy. It has Yuri in it so if you don't like girl x girl then leave now cause yep.. I don't want to deal with haters. Haters may hate.**  
**If you wish to know what Akina looks like go to Deviant Art and look up 1st OC - Akina Nagase or look up Stargrin and look for that title in Newest Diviations. Now for the story..**

Akina Nagase was walking down the street with her casual outfit on which consisted of a black hoodie that was sleeveless and wore black cargo pants that reached all the way down to her ankle where her black DC shoes hid the skin showing. She had two black hair clips clipped next to each other holding the hair that would have covered her right eye. On her wrist where a couple of bracelets that had the bat signal from Batman, a separate bracelet that had the S of Superman, and a bracelet that had her favored anime's logo on it, Fairy Tail.

Akina was very beautiful in appearance. In age, she was about 19 years young with short really blond hair that somewhat looked like white hair. Her eyes where eyes of a strange color, they where either purple or they where maroon or both. She was about 5"11 in hight and probably had a D sized bra but probably bigger. Not only was she a pretty face, she's got lots of muscle.  
Akina causally walked to her destination, the PSICOM building that just came into view. This building was basically the local police, but way more advanced. You could say they where the "Swat Team" or a troop of FBI. They took on more difficult works than the Local Police.  
When Akina reached the building door, it opened as soon as she just barely touched it and a pink haired woman ran right into her. Their heads bonked together and the couple stumbled back. When Akina looked up to the culprit who smacked into her, she saw pure anger in the other woman's blue eyes.  
"Sorry" Akina said as the pink haired woman just brushed passed her. She couldn't blame her for being angry. Everything seemed to be Akina's fault lately. For example, her dearest sister who got dumped by her fiancé because Akina "scared" him off. That event took place about two days ago. Another example, her friend blamed Akina for her dogs death because she neglected to "feed" the animal after she had gone of on vacation. Her friend said she sent her the text but Akina never received such a thing.  
Akina turned her head just enough to watch the pink haired woman in the corner of her eye before officially taking a step into the PSICOM building. She sighed then smiled. She really wanted to join the PSICOM and become one of those heros kids mention. She wanted to be looked up to, to be number one. But the first thing she needed to do was actually JOIN PSICOM before that ever coming true.  
Akina walked up to the front desk and smiled wide. "Hello! I'm here for a interview" she said trying to sound calm, but she was so excited.  
The lady behind the desk looked away from her computer and smiled nicely. "Ah, so you're here for the assistant interview?" The woman said sweetly. Akina just nodded.  
"Well, the commander just left for lunch, you'll have to wait in the waiting room" said the polite woman who gestured to a dark wooden door. Akina nodded and walked into the room.  
The room was well designed. About twelve chairs up agains the wall that had the same type of wooden frame as the door she walked into. The fabric color was a maroon like color and looked really really comfortable. The wall was smooth and a beautiful shade of white. The floor was a black hard carpet that surly had cement under it. There, of corse was another desk with another assistant. She had the same plastic smile as the last assistant.  
Akina sat on one of seats and the assistant looked at her. "Miss Farron will be back here in about 15 minuets. She eats fast" said the assistant with the plastic like smile. Akina awkwardly nodded and sat there twiddling her thumbs.  
About ten minuets later the assistant looked over to her. "Miss Farron has requested you wait in her office till she gets in" the woman said breaking the silence.  
Akina nodded awkwardly again and the woman gestured for her to go through the door that she hadn't noticed at first. Akina opened the door and walked down a white hall way. She passed a few doors till am man blocked her way.  
"Excuse me" she said quietly. The man was slightly attractive. He wore a black suit and a hat that really threw off his professional look. He wore a badge on his hip and a name tag that read "Snow".  
"You must be the person going for the assistant job? I'm Snow. A word of warning, the last person who applied came out looking like he was about to cry" the man named Snow said playfully, like it was some sort of joke. This statement made Akina nervous.  
"I'm Akina" she said quietly before Snow passed her and went towards an elevator that could take you up 5 stories high.  
Nervous, Akina walked into the room that said "Commander Farron" on the door on a plaque. She opened the door revealing a dark wooden desk that had a laptop on the corner, a desk light on the other corner and a note pad in the center. Right in front of the desk where two chairs that where similar as the ones in the waiting room. There was a window behind the desk that showed the street with people walked by, but she could only see it through the slits of shades that where not really shut, just down.  
Akina took a seat and twiddled her thumbs. That's when she started worrying about her outfit. Even though she felt comfortable in it, it didn't make her look serious enough. She started looking at herself on the window. It was a little difficult since it really wasn't a mirror. She shifted some of her hair and fixed her sweatshirt a little bit before hearing the door open.  
Akina turned to see the woman she had ran into when she walked into PSICOM. She blinked slightly shocked to see the pink haired woman again. She read the woman's face and it hardly said anything but in her blue eyes, she could see shock.  
Akina wanted to sink into her seat and hide from this "Miss Farron". She already screwed up her chances of ever becoming part of PSICOM. Basically, she mentally face palmed her face about a thousand times, wanting to wither away into nothingness as the woman named "Miss Farron" sat in her leather mobile chair.  
"Welcome. I suppose it's nice to see you again. I am Lightning Farron, commander of PSICOM. Or you could say I run this building, and know everything there is to PSICOM" Miss Farron said introducing herself.  
Akina blushed thinking about what to say. It was obvious that she needed to introduce herself. She forced a smile and opened her mouth to say something but was instantly interrupted.  
"Akina Nagase, pervious occupation was the manager at the nearest Sushi Restraint. You where born on August 19th, 1994. Your astronomical sign is Leo. You where born to Akihiko Nagase and Holly Nagase who is from America. You were born before your sister, Yui Nagase. You live alone and dropped out of collage about two months ago" said Lightning Farron.  
Shock coursed through Akina as she stood there motionless still with the forced smile on her face. She could tell Lightning wasn't quite done yet. How did this person know who she is?  
"You have never dated Anyone, never been kissed, never really had friends. All you where in high school was the prep who did a shit load of sports and got all A's. Your sister had a fiancé who you actually had a crush on. You're 5"11 with a D sized chest and you love the color black. Must I go on?" Lightning said focused on her memory.  
Akina nodded no. She didn't like where this conversation was leading. By the time Lightning had gotten to the part where she had a crush on her sisters fiancé, she loses that smile. The only thing she could wonder, was how anyone could stand for this person basically invading your personal right.  
"Why do you know just about everything about me" Akina said sourly. She noticed Lightnings eyes brighten up.  
"Because I check up on the people I interview. I also know you really really want to join PSICOM" Lightning said with an amused tone.  
Akina felt humiliated, exposed, and embarrassed. This Lightning person could tell Akina about her whole life if she wanted to, and she felt so humiliated. Akina's eyes swirled with vulnerability and anger. How dare this person read up on her like she was some open book she could just read freely.  
"I just wanna know if this will be a fair interview that has nothing to do with my past or my ethnic background or my personal life" Akina glared. She watched as the pink haired woman closed her eyes to think and then reopened them with a slight smile playing at her lips.  
"Very well. Shall we start over then. Hello, my name is Lightning Farron. Commander and chief of the PSICOM in this city. What is your name" Lightning said gesturing towards Akina  
"I am Akina Nagase. I am pleased to meet you Miss Farron" Akina said, calming down slightly.


	2. Chapter 1: Uh Wait What?

**Writer: Heeeey! Wazzap?!**

**Akina: get on with it**

**Writer: look at you, miss excited**

**Akina: Excited for what? Oh the call? I'm not sure I'm that excited**

**Writer: I'll make you excited**

**Akina: ...**

**Writer: the last chaper was actually the prologue. You know.. The "Chapter" that explains a little bit of the book and stuff. Anyway! On to the FIRST chapter! Also, I upload this on my iPad it doesn't show my spaces so you'll really have to look for the separation of the paragraphs**

**Chapter 1: Uh.. Wait what?**

Akina woke up to nothing next to her like she did her whole life. No one ever slept next to her, not even her sister who often got scared of bad dreams. Her sister just dealt with the fear and forced herself to sleep.  
She ran through her everyday morning. She dragged her feet into the bathroom still in her pajamas and used the toilet then brushed her teeth after she had turned on the shower, waiting for it to turn warm before she stripped and showered.  
When she got out, she simply just walked out without cloths of corse. No one lived with her so why would she have to hide herself. When she got to the dresser the pulled out some clothes she liked.  
She put on a black bra and slipped on a shirt that just barely clung on her shoulders. It was designed to look like a few faded newspapers where on the fabric. She pulled on dark blue jeans and looped a belt through the loops of the jeans and let fastened it loose. She pulled on a black zip-up hoodie and left it open. She snatched a silver necklace that had a diamond ring looped in it, putting it around her neck.  
Akina's apartment was a drab house. It had only two rooms. One bedroom, one bathroom, and a living room that connected to the kitchen. Basically everything in her house was cheep. There was a huge old tv in the living room that people didn't sell anymore that rested on a hand made tv stand that she might have made. The couch was there when she moved in along with the stove and the microwave. In her room there was a cheep lumpy bed that she didn't think was bad and she had a small pink dresser that didn't match the dark green and brown walls.  
Akina sighed as she sat on the couch with her cell phone on the floor and watched it. It wasn't long till she grabbed the remote to turn on the tv to some comedy channel. She chuckled a few times till her phone started ringing out of control. She jumped and tried to grab the remote but she dropped it several times before she was able to hit the power button turning it off.  
Just in time she flipped her old phone and started breathing heavily into the phone.  
"Hello? Perhaps I have the wrong phone number? Are you miss Akina Nagase?" The voice asked.  
Akina blinked trying to calm down. "Yes! I um.. Yes I'm Akina Nagase" she shouted into the phone. She winced as she could hear her own voice in her head, mentally face palming.  
"I'm an assistant of the PSICOM building. Miss Farron has accepted your application. You're to start coming to work next Monday" the woman on the other side said.  
Akina stood there a moment wide eyed. She could've believe Lightning accepted her. Of all the people who wanted that job, Lightning accepted her!  
"Miss Nagase?" The voice called once more, snapping Akina back to reality. She shook her head trying to get thinking strait again.  
"Y-yes of of corse. Thank you! Haha I guess I gotta go now! Thanks again for um telling me!" Akina said, slowly getting excited more by the second. "Alright, Bye then!" She said before hanging up and basically jumping out of her seat.  
"Alright! Let's go get a celebration drink!" Akina shouted, receiving a bang from the apartment next door. "Sorry!" She shouted before running to her room. She basically leapt into her dirty clothes pile and shoved her hands in their pockets, finding lots of change and dollar bills. The shoved the money in her current pockets and ran to the door slipping on her shoes and basically tripping out of the door before racing down the hallway.

It maybe took about a half hour to get to the nearest bar. The bar she went to often when she needed to drown in her sorrow. Akina only just became old enough to drink. The legal age to drink in Cocoon was 19 years. The town Akina lived in was called Bohdum. One of the biggest city's in the whole world.  
Before she could just start drinking, she needed to kill time because you can't start drinking at 12 o'clock in the morning. The bar opened at 5 so she had to do something on the side. Akina felt so stupid for ignoring the time. She basically face palmed as she reached the entrance.  
Akina flinched as she heard the familiar sirens of the PSICOM cars race by. Her attention snapped right to the cars that raced by. It wasn't long till she started running after the cars. Her curiosity pushing her.  
She pushed past people as she pushed herself, earning glares and people watching the fast woman run down the street. She noticed the cars turn a sharp turn. When she got to the corner, her foot glided on the cement before her feet exploded in another run.  
Akina watched as the cars came to a complete stop right next to an ambulance. She watched as people lifted a corps that she could defiantly not identify. The persons face was ripped to shreds. Their chest was ripped open with one important organ missing. The heart.  
Akina wanted to throw up. She looked around the area for a possible culprit. Many people where watching PSICOM act on the situation. Automatically she noticed the pink haired woman walk out of the car. She tried not to watch her new boss and looked into the crowd. She noticed a person who was in a black hoodie with the hood up and she noticed just a tiny bit of blood on the persons sleeves.  
Alerted, Akina pushed through the crowd. She saw the person flinch, and start walking out of the crowd. Akina shoved more before she managed to grab the person in the black sweat shirt and pulled their hand out of their pocket.  
Her heart beat loudly as she saw the persons hand covered in blood, gripping a bloodied switchblade. She heard a few screams and gasps as the people around her backed away. She felt the people from PSICOM watch her as well.  
Akina used her free hand to grip the persons neck and squeezed the person's neck and wrist. Slowly she was slipping, her eyes dilated and turned a dark crimson color. She heard the person struggle to breathe, making gurgling noises she heard before. Her fingers dug into the persons neck as she felt the person claw at her writs making the bleed.  
Akina continued to lose control. She swore under her breath and let go of the person before punching the person in the face, square in the nose. The person fell to the ground, letting the hood fall from hiding their face.  
Akina's eyes widen as the noticed who this was. She saw him before, but where? She knew his name, but what was it? Why couldn't she remember?  
The person smirked at her before she came over and straddled the mans hips before pounding his face into the ground. Then, the man passed out. She pulled her fist back ready to punch the person again till she felt something snag her hoodie, pulling her to her feet.  
When she looked up to see who it was, she blushed. It was the pink haired woman, her boss, Lightning. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed about what she did. If it weren't for Lightning, she might have lost control. For some reason she wanted to beat the crap out of the man lying on the ground. She felt an over welding rage. She had almost clocked Lightning for interfering.  
Lightning continued holding on to her hood while the people who traveled with Lightning put the man in cuffs and shoved the unconscious man in their car. Akina stood on her feet and crossed her arms.  
"Hey boss" Akina said smiling. She noticed Lightning flinch. It was probably because of her sudden change of emotion. She smiled wide, making herself look innocent. Like she never chocked anyone in her life, or even squashed a fly.  
"Hello again" Lightning said with a blank expression. She grabbed Akina's sweat shirts sleeve and pulled her closer to the ally so they didn't have people ease dropping on their conversation.  
"What's up?" Akina said heavenly, like she didn't do anything. She was always good at hiding things behind smiles.  
"Why are you here?" Lightning asked as Akina noticed a slight tone of annoyance. That made Akina only smile wider.  
"Well, I was out to get a drink, but I totally forgot the bar opened at 5 and that's when I saw your car race by so I ran after you guys to see what was up" Akina explained with the smile still on her face. She saw Lightning try to reach deep into her eyes to find what Akina was hiding but it didn't work.  
"You're a strange person.." Lightning said deep in thought. Akina giggled.  
"I'm not the only strange person here" Akina said giving Lightning a little nudge. Akina's smile changed into a smirk as Lightning had a small blush, which she tried to hide. That only made Akina giggle more.  
"I have to get back to work now" Lightning said finally getting rid of her blush. Lightning turned and looked into the ally. On one of the walls was blood, but not just blood. It was a word. A word Akina found familiar.  
The word wasn't really a word. It was a name. Although it was hard to read what it said because most of the blood dripped down. Somebody, that man, had fun painting with the red color that had swirled in Akina's eyes when she was busy chocking the black haired bastard.  
It read Tozoku.


	3. Chapter 2: DRUNKEN

**Writer: YAY NEXT CHAPTER! This chapter is called DRUNKEN! And I'm sure you know what's coming next! -winks-**

**Akina: Your gonna get me drunk aren't you?**

**Writer: Possibly. Maybe it will be Lightning?**

**Akina: I knew it**

**Writer: Hee Hee anyway, enjoy the next chapter DRUNKEN! -shhh it's one of my favorite words along with VODKA-**

**Bold/ Lyrics**

**Chapter 2: DRUNKEN**

Finally, it was 5 o'clock. Akina needed something to help her get her mind off today's event. The bloodied name Touzoku really bothered her, just like that man she almost beat the crap out of.  
Akina dragged her self through the door and sat at the bar. "Hey Serah" Akina groaned, resting her head on her hand.  
Another pink haired woman walked over to Akina's location, but it wasn't Lightning. The only real difference was her personality, her clothing, and the way she hold her hair, but it never dawned to her that this woman would be related to her boss.  
"The usual?" Serah asked smiling. Akina nodded before taking a moment to look around the room. Two men came walking over to her and joined Akina at the bar.  
"Hey boys" Akina said with a smile, greeting each with that innocent smile. The two men smiled back just as heavenly.  
"Welcome back Akina!" The two men said in unison. Akina's gaze traveled to a booth that was occupied by a face she couldn't see, but their attire seemed familiar to her.  
"Where are the other regulars?" Akina asked one of the men. They both took a moment to think before Serah arrived with a tall drink. Akina whipped out six dollars and gave it to Serah before taking a big gulp of her drink.  
"They aren't off work yet I guess" one of the men said. Akina nodded before taking another drink. Just then the door opened to three more men who instantly walked over towards Akina with smiles.  
"Akina! I want a arm wrestle rematch!" One of the men exclaimed. By the time the three joined them, Akina had a slight blush on her face. Akina smirked and readied her arm.  
"Alright, but you better not go crying to your mama after I break your wrist" Akina said with a challenging look in her eye. She turned to Serah who watched the group with a smile on her face.  
"Loser pays for vodka shots" Akina said turning to the man who readied himself. Akina grabbed his hand and one man stood in front of the clasping hands.  
"Alright! I want a fair match. If your arm lifts off the table, you lose. If your hand touches the table, you lose. Ready.. Set.. Go!" Shouted the man. Right away Akina's muscles tensed and started dominating the man right away. It wasn't long till the man had to give out in defeat.  
Akina smirked in victory. "Alright boy, you owe me some shots!" Akina said as the normal customers started pouring into the building and the music started playing.  
"Ok Akina, you got me. But one of these days I will beat you" the man said ordering 5 shots.  
"Serah, no limes!" Akina shouted as Serah started preparing shots. Akina turned to the booth that had the unknown person occupied in it. The person was still there. She couldn't help but feel like she knew this person.  
"Here you are Akina. Five shots without limes" Serah said. All the men and women watched as the popular Akina drank all of them with a strait face and no limes. That seemed to get the crowd going. After the last one, she almost made a face but she forced her face to remain calm.  
Akina slightly got nervous when the man ordered another five without limes. "I don't know guys.. It's hard to do ten without limes. Can I at lease have a lime?" She asked but she heard much protest to her request.  
"You can do it Akina!" Shouted a woman. More shouts like that started to encourage her. Akina chuckled at more blood rushed through her cheeks, making her look even more flushed.  
Akina moved quickly. One shot after another dealing a burning sensation in her throat. When she drank the last shot, she yearned for some lemon or lime. "Alright guys, I need something" she said looking towards Serah for a lemon or a lime. Serah nodded chuckling and had a lime already prepared for her.  
Akina snatched the lime and sucked the juices from the fruit. She sighed in satisfaction as she felt time slipping. Akina was never great with liquor. Every time she drank, she got drunk and found herself in some guys apartment. Sometimes even in a woman's apartment, not even remembering the night before.  
"Akina! Sing for us!" A man shouted. Akina blinked in surprise. She crossed her arms and smirked.  
"Why would I sing for you guys? You gotta earn it!" Akina said with a burning flame in her eyes. All of a sudden people started bombarding poor Serah with orders. Unfortunately there was a drink limit. Two shots equaled one normal drink an the limit to how many glasses you could drink was ten. So far she was allowed four normal liquor drinks left.  
"Alright, calm down calm down. Serah needs one person at a time!" Akina said loudly trying to calm the raving mob down.  
Akina watched as the first four people ordered the drinks. The first two where males who she woke up next to once. The second two where females she woke up next to. She couldn't help but grow hot in embarrassment.  
About two minuets passed before Serah brought over four tall drinks of her favorite beer. "How about I rise the house a bit more and chug these for you?" Akina asked smirking. She heard a bunch of 'yea!'s and people started chanting 'Chug!'. Akina took that as her answer.  
She snagged the first and started drinking it fast. She took large gulps as a tear of liquid fell from the corner of her mouth. Once she finished the first, she grabbed the next and chugged that one in mere seconds before starting her third. At first she almost choked before making even bigger gulps.  
Once she finished, she was gasping for air. Akina used her right arm to wipe away the liquor she had on her mouth. She hadn't quite noticed at first, but the building started to get hot and the music got louder. It was probably ten o'clock but her vision was too blurry to read the time.  
A woman walked up to her with a mic and dragged her to the stage. She giggled as she was shoved on a stage. She looked towards the DJ and winked. "Clarity!" She shouted. That was one of Akina's favorite songs.  
Before the song started, Akina hiccuped and grinned as sweat dribbled down her cheek and dripped on her chest. Then, the music started, and she waited. She waited for the right time to start singing. That's when she opened her mouth hand poured out her soul.

**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life**  
**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time**

Akina was right on the dot. Her voice matching the songs tempo and pitch. Her speech was very clear for a drunk person, but that was never an obstacle for the young woman.

**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends**  
**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**

She continued to let the words flow out of her like they where nothing. The fact she felt so hot almost made her pass out on the stage. She needed water, but she neglected that plea in her mind. She had too, these people payed for almost ALL of her drinks. It was a kind way to give back.

'**Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**  
**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

Akina's vision continued to get worst. She couldn't make out faces very well, but she could somewhat tell what she was looking at. A little longer. Maybe just two minuets of consciousness.

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

When she got to the course, she let it all out. The crowd went wild and raced up to the front of the stage. Akina reached down and high-fived the people who 'loved' her. Being drunk, she almost actually acted normal.

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

When she sang the course again, she poured out the lyrics. She glanced towards that one booth she was so curious about, and yet, the person was there watching her. She couldn't make out the face due to her vision starting to truly fail. All she could see was long hair that looked as if it were pink.

**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends**  
**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**  
**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose**  
**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**

Once she finished those lines, her words started to slur. Her legs struggled keeping her up as sleep tugged at her eyes, vision totally blurring. Her world slowly started to spin so she sat down.

'**Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**  
**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

Akina continued to fight for consciousness.

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

She noticed the pink haired woman stand up and start to push through the crowd. She pushed herself more, letting out her soul that was trapped inside, helpless.

**Why are you my clarity?**  
**Why are you my remedy?**  
**Why are you my clarity?**  
**Why are you my remedy?**

Akina noticed the pink haired woman reach the stage.

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

Once she finished she turned off the mic and felt her eyes start to close. She felt strong arms grab a hold of her and picking her up. She was picked up like a bride which made her blush inside. She couldn't ever remember being picked up like so.  
Akina lay limp in this persons hands as she could still hear the voices of people. She couldn't hear the person say anything, but why would they? She couldn't help but feel somewhat safe and controlled in these persons arms.  
And after that, Akina blacked out.

**Writer: SORRY THIS IS SO MUCH SHORTER! But I want to leave or at this 'cliff hanger' I'm not sure if it counts as a-**

**Akina- Shhhhhaddap**

**Writer: ok**


	4. Chapter 3: What Happened?

**Writer: This will be told in Lightnings POV!**

**Akina: I knew you wanted me drunk**

**Writer: you didn't know crap! Ok.. As it turns out the chapter DRUNKEN actually had more that the first and prolog.. This is the most I have probably written (hardly). The biggest writing assignment I had was our gothic tales (had to be like.. 4 pages but I went overboard and did like 6) and I know already this'll be more than 4 pages.. Crap.. I'm rambling again**

**Chapter 3: What Happened?**

Lightning gave a nervous look down to the figure clinging to her on a bed. This was apparently Akina's apartment, but she could feel anything but disappointment. She didn't know how the younger woman could sleep on this thing. It's horrible for the back.  
Her disappointment wasn't just towards the lumpy, uncomfortable bed. It was also towards her apartment decor. She thought Akina had more things but her last job must not have payed much. She couldn't blame Akina, being a manager of a poor sushi bar didn't exactly pay her one-hundred dollars an hour.  
That's not what Lightning was worried about.

**FLASHBACK~**  
_Lighting sighed as she picked up the limp, sleeping Akina from the stage. She heard complaining moans but she glared a death glare at those who apposed of her new comrades safety. She turned to Serah and walked over._  
_"Hey Serah. When is your shift done?" Lightning asked in a soft tone._  
_"At twelve. About two more hours left" Serah said walking over to her sisters location with a wide, amused smile on her face. Serah knew what Lightning was doing, so she didn't have to tell the younger one what her plans where for the evening._  
_"Alright, bye Serah. Take care" Lightning said sighing, and tightening her grip on the sleeping Akina. She couldn't help but feel slightly amused. The people here made her popular and drunk for free. Must be a 'fun' was to run her life._  
_Lightning walked out of the bar and started traveling towards Akina's apartment. She hadn't quite seen her comrades apartment yet, so she was slightly curious to what environment this person lived in._  
_Lightning wasn't too disappointed when she reached the apartment building. The building could have a chance to become pretty if the owner actually cared about it, but it didn't look like they did._  
_Since the building didn't have a elevator and Akina lived on the sixth floor, Lightning had to almost crawl up the steps. It wasn't easy carrying the blond and trumping up six flights of stairs._  
_Trying to catch her breath, she traveled to the end of the hallway where Akina's apartment awaited. Lightning set Akina down and reached into the other woman's pocket for the apartment key. When she found them, Lightning shoved the key in the hole and turned it till she heard the click and put the keys back where they had been before._  
_After Lightning opened the door, she picked up Akina and walking in, then shut the door with her foot. It wasn't long before Lightning stared, baffled on how this room didn't look like much. When she found the bedroom, she was even more disappointed._  
_Lightning tried to shrug it off and laid Akina on her bed. Lightning crossed her arms. She wasn't sure if she should change the passed out blond woman or not. She thought a moment before coming to a decision._  
_Lighting walked over to the ugly dresser and looked in the top drawer that instantly made her blush. She found what she wasn't looking for. She closed it quickly and opened the one under it and found a large shirt and pj pants._  
_Lightning observed Akina and figured the other woman wouldn't wake up if she changed her. She gulped as she felt her face turn red. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed._  
_Lightning rolled Akina on her stomach and took her sweat shirt off, feeling herself get more hot as she took her shirt off. She hesitated at first, observing the blonds curves before panicking over her own action and put the large shirt on the limp blond. She put her hand up the back of the woman's shirt and unclipped her bra. She reached up Akina's sleeve and pulled on the strap, and pulled her arm through it before she pulled the whole bra out from the other sleeve. This was an efficient way to remove a bra._  
_Then there was the challenged of the pants and belt. She rolled Akina on to her back and started fumbling with the belt and unlooped it. She had one of the most biggest blushes in her face, but she tired not to have this reaction. She didn't know why her body felt this way, but she ignored the feeling as much as she could._  
_Lightning hooked one of the the fingers inside of Akina's pants and the button came undone. She almost couldn't finish what she had started. Lightning closed her eyes and pulled the blonds pants off before fumbling to put the pj bottoms on the other woman._  
_Feeling relieved, she walked out of the room, leaving Akina to sleep and sat on the couch trying to sleep herself, but it was nearly impossible. It was too hard. Then she tried the floor but that was only worst._  
_Lighting sighed and thought a moment. She could continue trying to sleep on the couch, stay up all night, or sleep next to Akina. Surely sleeping next to her new comrade wasn't too bad._  
_When Lightning walked in the door of the others room, she saw Akina already taking up the hole bed. She sighed again and pushed the woman on one side of the bed, and laid next to her. Once she got cozy under the blankets, the blond hugged her waist. Growling she pushed away her annoyance and forced herself to sleep._  
**-END OF FLASHBACK**

It was morning and Lightning was sitting in the bed trying to pry off Akina's steal grip, but the blond was too strong. Slowly she started losing the will to fight off the sleeping woman and just watched her. She looked so peaceful, and quiet whiche she was not.  
It was ok till time started ticking by. Lightning was officially late for work and she tried getting up, but Akina only dragged with her. More and more Loghtning was starting to get pissed before the blond opened her eyes.  
Lightning looked down in surprise, she never thought the blond would wake up today. Akina shown shock in her eyes because she never thought the pink haired woman would be in her apartment, let alone her bed.  
Lighting blushed as the blond let go and blushed herself. "Morning" Lightning scolded till she noticed Akina started to look green.  
"E-excuse me" Akina said and stumbled out of the room and into the bathroom. She kneeled on the floor before she started throwing up what ever was in her system.  
Lightning felt a pang of worry deep inside and followed the blond who stumbled in the bathroom. She moved the other woman's bang out of her face so she could freely throw up. Once the blond was finished, she helped her up.  
"Alright, let's clean you up" Lightning said guiding Akina towards the couch. "Sit here and wait. Ok?" Lighting stated, receiving a nod from the blond before walking over into the kitchen, looking for a glass to fill with water. Eventually she found the glasses, but there where only five whine glasses. How ironic. She filled two up with water almost over flowing one of them, then slowly migrated in to the living room, handing the younger blond a glass.  
"Thanks" Akina said, firmly grasping the whine glass before Lightning let go. She took a deep breath before she took a large gulp of water and sighing. She set the glass on the floor and looked up at Lightning.  
"What?" Lightning said before taking a small sip to keep her elegance intact. She didn't want what happened earlier to put a damper on the image of herself.  
"Why are you here?" Akina asked putting her full attention towards the pink haired woman with a questioning glint shining in her eyes.  
Lightning felt herself grow hot and a blush creep upon her cheeks. She hadn't quite though about what she would tell the blond up until now. She took a moment to think about what to say about their current predicament.  
"Serah told me about you passing out at the bar she works at so before anyone could do anything, I brought you home. I left of corse and came back to check up on you and see if you where ok. I only sat down in your bed for a moment before you latched on me like a leech and wouldn't let go." Lightning preached, somehow convincing Akina. She didn't quite know how gullible Akina was. Surely she hand been that convincing.  
"I see..." Akina said drifting slowly off into her own thoughts, shutting out Lightning. Something in her eyes made Lightning nervous. Maybe she believed her, maybe she didn't.  
"I take you for your word. Normally people say 'You mean you don't remember what we did last night?!'. I swear, that just keeps getting old!" Akina said finally snapping back into reality, and making Lightning jump just a little.  
Surprise flickered deep in Lightnings eyes as she watched the other woman's reaction to her complete and obvious lie. Although, maybe Akina was just one of those dim people that never really catch on.  
"Anyway, I'm late for work. I need to go now. Do not get drunk again tonight. It was tiring carrying you around last night" Lightning said in a cold tone that hadn't quite matched the expression her eyes where giving. Instead of a scold, it was a glint of amusement.  
"Oh ok, um... Bye?" Akina said, her happiness slowly slipping away into a blank, lonely expression.  
"Goodbye" Lightning said before leaving the blond all alone.


	5. Chapter 4: Mondays

**Writer: ALRIGHT back to Akina's POV! I might just do a bunch of Akina's POV's and a little from Lightnings POV in feature chapters. Idk, I'm debating.**

**Akina: You bore me**

**Writer: Why are you mean to me and nice to everyone else?!**

**Akina: I don't know, maybe because you're making me say this?**

**Writer: What ever.. I hope you like the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Mondays**

The week passed and finally it was Monday. The day Akina would start her dream job with her new boss Lightning who she was slightly intimidated by, but not by much. Unfortunately she was already late.  
Her alarm didn't get to her for about ten minuets. She basically rushed through the brushing of her teeth and the washing of her body. It took her about ten minuets or figure out what to wear for the day. She chose a black beanie with hair pins pinning up the left side of her bangs so she could see that where the same color as her eyes. She pulled on a black tee-shirt and a red short sleeved sweat shirt that zipped up, but she hands zipped it and left it open. She pulled up dark denim shorts that looked like the pan legs had been ripped off and pulled up long socks that where black and white stripes.  
Akina rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bowl and put it on the wear down counter before she opened a cabinet revealing two types of cereal. Coco Puffs and Recess Puffs. She quickly grabbed the Recess Puffs and basically ripped the fridge open to grab the milk. She pored the cereal to the top and basically emptied the half full carton of milk. She shoved the milk back in the fridge and left the box on the counter before grabbing a spoon and shoving spoonfuls in her mouth, trying to get the day going to a good start. When she finished, she left the empty bowl on the ground and got up to leave.  
After Akina left, she practically had to run to make it right on the dot. She pushed through the crowds before the building came into site. She rushed into the building and stopped right in front of Lightning, her boss.  
"You're late" Lightning said darkly. The tone of the pink woman made Akina frown and look up at her.  
"O-only by a minute.." Akina said looking at the time. This made Lightnings glare even more scarier. Akina felt a cold shiver run up her back as Lightning now towered over her.  
"If you're late, you're late. In my office" Lightning said in a deep, cold tone before walking off into the direction of her office. Hesitant at first, Akina followed at a slow pace. When she reached the office, she opened the door too Lightning already sitting in her chair. Something in Lightnings eyes made her very nervous.

"C'mon. You can do it. You only got ten left" Lightning encouraged, not really helping Akina's situation. She was currently up in a push-up position and breathing hard as sweat dripped from her nose. Lightning punished Akina for being late and ordered her to do 60 push-ups. About almost a twenty minutes passed since the order was given.  
"I'm trying!' Shouted Akina in a frustrated tone as she did another one. She lowered herself towards the ground and grunted as her muscles screamed bloody murder. She was defiantly out of shape.  
"Don't get snippy with me. Remember, we still got the rest of the day. I could make you do another 60 push-ups and maybe even throw in 60 sit ups" Lightning said coldly.  
Akina glanced up, trying not to loose her temper. She really didn't want to do more than she had gotten herself into. Slowly, she did another push-up, growling as she heaved her body back into the plank position.  
"Let's go. We don't have all day" Lightning said crouching I front of the blond, looking down on the younger woman.  
While going down to the ground, Akina's arms gave out. Frustrated, she felt a lump grow in the back of her throat. She sloppily pushed her body into the air before quickly doing about three. She didn't want her boss seeing her cry.  
Akina looked up to Lightning, noticing the the amusement and interest the woman radiated from her beautiful blue eyes. It was no wonder Lightning hadn't found a love interest. Who would wanna go through this hell?  
Determined to finish her remaining push-ups, Akina finally did the last few. For a few seconds she laid there until Lightning threw some clothes at her. Akina looked at her boss confused. It took her a moment to realize what Lightning had given her. It was a uniform for PSICOM.  
Instead of the gear being white and yellow, it was all black and had less compartments. Most of the fabric was latex. On the left shoulder was a badge that didn't look like the normal PSICOM badge. On one of the the pockets located on the breast was her name and rank that read "Commanders Assistant". The top was a turtle neck with a zipper line down the middle.  
On the pants there was a belt attached to it and there was a gun holster on the right hip and on the left hip was a sword holster. There where a total of 6 pockets. Two on the hips, two on the ass part, and two on the sides of the fore legs.  
"Get dressed" Lightning said setting down black combat boots next to her and threw a pair of fancy looking sunglasses on the clothes.  
"I'll get right on that" Akina said, grabbing all the crap she was given. Rolling her eyes she left to the bathroom to get dressed. She stripped quickly and pulled up the pants quickly. It was a little tight on her waist, but she was ok with it. Then she slipped on the black latex coat and zipped it all the way up, but she had a little bit of a hard time trying to get it past her chest. She slipped on the combat boots and grabbed a necklace from her pocket. On a chain there was the diamond ring she wore when she had gotten drunk last.  
Akina clunked her way into Lightnings office once more for her orders of the day. She set her clothes down in one of the empty chairs in front of Lightnings bare desk. Lightning was sitting in her spiny chair and spun to face her.  
"No problems I guess?" Lightning asked, resting her elbows on the dark wooden desk.  
"It was a little tight on my chest, but other than that and an occasional wedgie, I'll survive." Akina said in a respectful tone. This must have sparked something in Lightning cause she could have sworn she heard a little "humph" from the pink haired woman. Her statement must have amused the older woman enough to make her give a little giggle.  
"I'm going to show you the ropes for a few days. Today we are going through the patrol routs" Lightning said till Akina showed a slight uninterested look. Akina wanted a smoke. It wasn't often she smoked, but when she wanted to, she needed some sort of break.  
"Is it ok if I take a moment to myself?" Akina asked, biting her lip to hide the nervousness in her eyes.  
"Nope. You will get plenty of fresh air today, so there is no need" Lightning said standing up and putting on some orange tinted sunglasses with a thick black frame that only held the top part of the lens. They where the same type as the ones Akina had received from the pink haired woman.  
Akina felt an uneasy feeling grip her heart. She didn't want her boss seeing her smoke. Afraid of the judgment she might receive and give a bad impression on the first day.  
Akina sighed and slipped on the sunglasses she was given, and had almost forgot the necklace she had in her hand. She took another moment to slip the chain around her neck and let the ring dangle helplessly.  
The ring held a huge diamond held by a very beautiful silver band decorated by smaller diamonds making an infinity sign on two sides. On the inside was an engraving that read some other language she couldn't decipher. The chain was a beautiful shiny golden chain that was just smaller than the thickness of a normal window pane.  
This action grasped the pink haired woman's attention. Akina hand noticed right away, but when she did, she smiled wide. "It's a expensive looking isn't it? Luckily I got it for free" Akina said leaning on Lightnings desk.  
"It's nice.." Lightning said staring at the ring that rested on the blond's chest. It was very beautiful. Perhaps it was an engagement ring, she couldn't tell.  
"Well.. Let's go then" Akina said walking out of the office and waited for Lightning to take the lead and show her where they where to patrol every other day. Once they got out side, Akina risked her reputation and plopped a smoke in her mouth then lit it with a sliver lighter with a dragon engraving on it.  
"What do you think you're doing" Lighting said, turning to glare at the blond. She felt the public watch the two women in sunglasses with badges and titles they feared.  
"Relieving stress" Akina snapped, not really realizing the hostile tone in her own voice. She felt Lightnings gaze change. Before she could take a drag, Lightning took it out of her mouth. Anger flared in the blonds magenta eyes.  
"Give it back" Akina growled reaching for the smoke.  
"Absolutely not" Lightning said coldly and held it higher from the smaller woman.  
"C'mon, give it here!" Akina said grabbing a hold on Lightings shoulder to keep her balance as she got on her tippy toes. She was just barely able to brush the moist end of the cigarette.  
"This jeopardizes your health" Lighting said motherly. The tone started to piss off Akina.  
Akina grabbed Lightnings arm and tried to pull it down enough to grab it but Lightning intercepted her wrist and held it from her arm that held the roll of tabasco and paper.  
Akina hopped a little to try and get it but her efforts failed. "It's my life! You've got no say to how I treat myself!" She snapped, making Lighting finch.  
"As a matter of fact I do! I'm your boss and I am the one to make sure you don't get yourself killed over something so stupid" Lighting growled as she managed to throw it on the ground and stomp it out. She felt Akina's iron grasp latch on her wrist and pull her hand off of her wrist.  
Akina didn't say anything for a while. When she did, their route was half way finished. The topic was one Lighting wished not to discuss.  
"Are you dating anyone?" Akina asked, finally looking at the pink haired woman. Surprise flickered in Lightings eyes as the words the blond spoke made her sink deep into thought.  
"No. There is simply on one worth my time" Lighting replied with a cold tone, making Akina flinch. Why did this matter to the blond?  
"Well I just thought-" the blond started but was cut off by an excited squeal.  
"AKINAAAAAAAAA" a voice shouted from across the street. Akina's shoulders tensed as the source of the squeal ran across the street and over to them.  
"Shit" Akina said under her breath just loud enough for Lighting to hear.


	6. Chapter 5: Not Just For Show

**Writer: Hello again :D**

**Akina: You don't always have to talk in the beginning**

**Writer: I know! Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Not Just for Show**

Akina looked around for a place to hide but it was too late. She felt something latch on to her arm. She looked at the culprit and tried to wiggle out of it's binding, but the force was too strong.  
Latched on to Akina's arm was a shorter woman than her with orange hair that reached down just passed her shoulders. She was looking up at Akina with large golden irises, glinting with excitement.  
The woman was basically dressed in all white. A pure white shirt with a small, lighter grey design of a flower on the left side. Her paints where just plain white, and had no special designs or anything. Although, the only thing that didn't have any white on it was a fingerless black glove on one of her hands that was occupied with an engagement ring.  
"H-Hey, Kito" Akina stumbled, looking down on the ginger.  
"I haven't seen you in forever! That's not a good thing to do to me!" Kito said in a complaining tone. Akina looked to Lightning for help, but it looked as if the pink haired woman didn't even care about what the orange haired woman would do to her.  
"W-well.. I've been busy" Akina lamely explained, slowly a starting to panic inside.  
"And what are you wearing?!" Shouted Kito ignoring what Akina just said. She detached from the blond and took off her sunglasses and pulled down the zipper to the coat like clothing till it got to her chest. Kito smiled innocently, but something in her eyes scared Akina.  
"Why aren't you wearing this?!" Kito said grabbing ahold of the beautiful diamond and silver ring. Akina glared at the orange haired woman, but Kito didn't notice it.  
"Because I don't want to" Akina stated annoyed. She noticed Lightning flinch. She sighed and looked down at Kito. "I'm working. I'll stop by later" She said reaching for her sunglasses that where in Kito's grasp.  
"You always say that but you never do!" Kito exclaimed. Akina got a hold of the sunglasses and slipped them through her grasp and slipped them on her face.  
"Kito, later" Akina said turning to leave but Kito grabbed her hand and started pulling her the other way. Akina turned behind her and glared.  
"Later" Akina said in a harsh tone, making Kito flinch. Something in Kito's eyes didn't seem right.  
"O-ok.." Kito said letting go and giving up easily. Akina blinked in surprise as the smaller woman backed down so easily. She should have used that tone a long time ago. Akina glanced over to Lightning who stood there patiently with her arms crossed and foot tapping.  
"Alright, bye" Akina said turning to leave again but Kito tugged her arm towards the smaller woman and she felt Kito's lips press softly on her cheek and she hopped away.  
Akina watched in surprise as the orange haired girl skipped away. She felt her cheek and turned back to Lightning who didn't really look surprised, but she was.  
"Can we finish this now?" Lighting asked turning to the street and started walking in the opposite direction from the hoppy girl.  
"S-sure" Akina said turning towards Lighting and walked fast to catch up to her.  
"Who is that woman" Lighting said, turning as of she were to glare at the blond. Akina flinched at the question. Lighting could tell she didn't wanna answer.  
"Kito is.. Well.. She's" Akina fumbled around her words as if she was trying to answer her question easy, but it became harder. She was afraid of something. Lighting watched at the blond looked at the ground and played with the ring around her neck.  
"She's my um.. Fiancé?" Akina said quietly, hoping Lightning maybe didn't hear. Unfortunately she heard and stood there a moment. Lighting stopped looking and looked at Akina lamely.  
"Good for you" Lighting said in a dark tone before starting to walk off. Akina blinked confused for a moment before starting to walk again till she stopped in front of an ice cream shop. Akina ran up to the shops window and sure enough, there was her favorite ice cream flavor. Peppermint Bon Bon.  
Akina felt her mouth water as she saw the half off sign. She was just about to press her face up against the window and stare at it till she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and there was Lighting. Feeling embarrassed, Akina felt a blush grow across her face. For Akina had forgotten about Lightning for a few seconds.  
"S-Sorry! I'm just really hungry all of a sudden" Akina said scratching the back of her head. Lighting tilted her head before grabbing Akina's wrist, and pulling her inside the store. Stunned, Akina just went with the flow at Lightning put her in one spot before getting in line.  
About five minuets passed before Lightning walked over with two ice cream cones. One had chocolate on it, and another had Peppermint Bon Bon. Kindly, Lighting gave the blond the Peppermint Bon Bon cone and took a lick from the chocolate one.  
"T-Thanks!" Akina said before she literally started devouring the whole thing. Akina couldn't help but notice that she had amused her boss enough for her to smile. She smiled wide in response before taking another lick.  
Slowly the pair made it back to the PSICOM building. A few hours passed since they started their route, but the two still hade a few more hours till work ended.  
"So what are we going to do for the remaining time?" Akina asked brightly. Excited for what was next.  
"We're going to check on the new recruits for the army" Lighting said looking at her watch before looking up again. "We will leave in about five minuets" She said sitting in her chair.  
"Alright! So relax till then?" Akina asked with a smile on her face.  
"Yes. You will be driving" Lighting replied looking on her computer for something she needed. Akina gave Lighting a worried glance. Not quite noticing the silence for a few seconds, Lighting looked away from her monitor to the Akina who was twiddling her thumbs.  
"Is there something wrong?" Lighting asked resting her elbows on the desk and sitting strait in her chair with her full attention turned towards Akina.  
"N-no.. Not really.." Akina said sitting down. Lighting bit her lip for a moment before standing up and walking out of the door. Before she shut the door, Akina had stumbled to her feet and raced over to the door. Once Akina shut the door, she jumped as a key dangled in front of her face. She took it before Lighting stalked off.  
When Akina got into the car, she sat and took a moment to absorb the car. She felt the leather steering wheel on her fingertips and sunk into the chair. She inserted the key into the ignition and twisted the key that brought it to life. When Lighting got in, she instantly felt nervous.  
"Let's go then" Lightning said looking over to Akina. The blond nodded and put the car in reverse. She brought her foot on the gas pedal and the zoomed backwards almost hitting another car and quickly shifted the car into forwards. The whole way she was just the slightest bit faster than the speed limit and took sharp turns that followed with quick stops. In the end, when they arrived, she noticed the pink haired woman digging her nails into the cars arm rest.  
"Follow me" Lighting said as the got out of the car and on to a dead field with men and women running on a large course. Akina watched when in awe and followed the pink haired woman. The recruits stopped running, and walked as a group, lined up and stood in front of them.  
They weren't dressed in what normal PSICOM soldiers would wear. It just looked like they where dressed in normal warm up suits.  
"Alright, We are monitors. If you do good, you get to join the front lines" Lightning told the large group. Akina noticed the men eye up her and Lighting. Slightly disturbed, she turned to Lighting who seemed not to have noticed anything.  
"First, you'll show me ten perfect push-ups. Then ten perfect sit-ups. After that you'll give me two laps on a specific course we have arranged for you. This course consists of things you've gone though before. There will be no skipping, and the loser will receive the boot. Got that?" Lighting said in a harsh and commanding tone that made Akina flinch. She noticed Lighting glance at her. She knew something was up.  
"This is my assistant. She will be doing this drill also, to keep her in shape" Lighting spoke with a mischievous glint in her eye that brought shivers to her spine. She hand quite seen this side of Lighting yet.  
Akina just smiled awkwardly and waved. She glanced at Lighting and send her a glare. Why didn't Lighting inform her about this? Maybe she wanted to surprise the blond.  
"On the ground" Lighting shouted. Literally, almost everyone flopped like fish to the ground. Confused, she watched Lighting put her hands on her hips and observe everyone.  
"Push-ups.. Go!" Lighting demanded. Akina got in the plank position and sighed an exhausted sigh. She already did sixty this morning. She lowered herself, almost touching the ground and lifted her weight back up into the plank position.  
This action only lasted less than a minuet for her. Akina sat and waited for the lesser fit people to finish their push-up test.  
"Now.. Sit-ups" Lighting yelled, glancing over to Akina with that glint still shining brightly in her eye.  
Akina sat and put her legs in an acute angle before crossing her arms and lightly pressing the tip of her fingers on her shoulders. Very easily did she do these, though it was still exhausting from all the heaving from the morning.  
Once she finished, she waited once more for those who hadn't finished before her. When everyone finished, Lighting signaled everyone to stand up and walk north for about a half a mile.  
Akina walked next to Lighting glaring. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Akina growled.  
"Because if you had the time to reply to me, you would have started a useless headache. Now you can't say anything because I know you don't like making a fool of yourself in front of all these other people. It's like you're my little dog who I am in the middle of breaking" Lighting said, not once looking towards the younger blond. Not really wanting to argue now, Akina didn't utter a word till she saw what kind of course it was.


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to Hell

**Writer: OMG I'm sorry for nor really updating much! So busy with sports and stupid things for school :/**

**Akina: You're stupid**

**Writer: ZIPPIT! Now.. On to the chapter**

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Hell**

Akina started at the starting line. At the start was what looked like a maze of mud that probably went past her waist. Then there was a large hill that looked endless to her. She couldn't see past that. She turned to Lighting.  
"What the hell?! Why?" Akina said harshly. Lightning turned with a smirk.  
"It's obvious you've got to loose a little weight. This is the way to do it" Lighting said gesturing towards the large looking corse. Akina made a face of disgust. "And if you're in last place, you're gonna give me another hundred push-ups" Lighting said in a sly tone making Akina flinch.  
Akina lined up in front of all the recruits and looked towards Lighting to start. "Alright, go!" Lighting said before Akina literally flopped in to the mud and started making her way to the end but her foot got stuck for a little while, but she got it free. Suddenly she fell into a drop off and forced herself to start swimming, but the boots made it hard for her. When she got to a place she could touch, she took a moment to catch her breath and made her way towards a large mound of mud that stood in front of the rest of the path. She climbed up and slid down the other side.  
The rest of this little mud pit took maybe a few more minuets till she felt something sharp on her leg. When she got out, she noticed her leg bleeding and the pain started kicking in. She stood at the side to examine how bad it was. It was deep somewhat. It wasn't that bad looking, but the pain was another thing. It hurt, a lot, but she had to finish this course or Lighting would taker her for a wimp.  
She stood up and started to run to catch up with the rest of the group. Her leg throbbed in pain and blood dripped on the dried dead grass. It wasn't too long till she passed one or two people. She almost couldn't hide the pain that took her whole leg. She bit her lip and pulled forward almost tripping.  
When she got to the top of the hill, she looked down on the other side of the hill. She gulped and stared. It was very steep. Slowly she slid down the hill, maybe passing one or two more people. She almost lost her footing about three or four times till she got to the bottom safely.  
The next thing they had to do was the monkey bars. They weren't like the play ground monkey bars. They where the ones that kids always fell from and got scrapes. Akina put her hands on the first bar and swung to the next one. She felt herself slipping so she swung to the next one. This obstacle wasn't a walk in the park at all. Her arms still felt sore from all the push-ups she was literally forced to do.  
After finishing that, it was about two miles of running and this was torture to her lungs, thirst, and leg. One or two people had passed her and there was one person behind her, about to pass her. She quickened her pace till she got to the next thing.  
The person had to climb up a rope on one side of the wall and slide back down. After that, the person had to do a bunch of army crawling. Literally exhausted and tired, she grabbed a hold of the rope and did her best to climb. It took her a while but she was successful.  
Akina got down to the ground and started to crawl. She felt her wound brush up against the dirt. She winced in pain and looked at her leg. She knew she needed to find a way to clean it and stop bleeding, though she could not do it in this position. She had to finish the army crawl. Once she did, she examined the cut once more.  
She thought a moment and shrugged. She needed to go on in order to clean this thing up. When she got up, she fell right back down to her ass. Frustrated, she got up again and brushed off her clothes that where officially ruined.  
After about five minuets of jogging, she came up to the next obstacle. It was an accuracy one. There was a pistol on a table with a target not too far off. Hesitantly, she grabbed the gun and aimed slightly above the bullseye. She cocked it with her gun and shot it. She felt the kickback force her had towards her face before aiming it and shooting it repeatedly till all the bullets where gone. All bulls-eyes.  
After about another twenty minuets of obstacles, Akina finally came to the finish line. By then, her face had grown pale from loss of blood. It didn't look too bad, but it was deep. When she stopped bleeding, she had opened it up again during another obstacle.  
Lighting walked over to her with a slight worried expression on her face, but Akina wasn't too sure. "Are you alright?" Lighting asked. Exhausted, Akina turned to Lighting with a faint smile.  
"Exhausted is all" Akina huffed, trying not it draw attention to herself, but some of the recruits already where looking at her. She felt Lighting grab on to her arm and over her shoulders. She felt Lightings hand grab her waist and started walking with her to a tent.  
"Let's get you cleaned up" Lighting said avoiding Akina's gaze. When they got inside the tent, it looked pretty nice. It had a table in the center with nice chairs around it and there was a few medical supplies in the corner. There, oddly, was a couch in the tent sitting in front of a coffee table that was just inches away from the tents side.  
Lighting lifted Akina up on to the table and ripped the clothing that had surrounded the deep wound. She looked up and gave Akina one of those uneasy looks. "When did this happen?" Lighting asked, looking deep into the blonds maroon eyes.  
"When I was er.. Doing the army crawl and cut it on a rock" Akina lied. She knew Lighting saw through it cause the pink haired woman didn't look amused with her arms crossed with a frown that made Akina feel guilty.  
"Don't lie to me. You suck at it" Scolded Lightning. Akina looked down at her hands that lay neatly on her lap before looking up.  
"When I got out of the mud pit" Akina mumbled, hardly audible to Lighting. Something grew dark in Lighting's eyes. She knew Lighting was going to blow up in her face.  
"Are you that stupid? If you cut yourself in mud, don't you think you needed to stop and clean it out? If it's not done properly, it could get infected and we might have to amputate it. Then I'll get shit from my superior." Lighting said, not at all entertained by Akina's actions. Akina flinched and didn't say a word for a while.  
"Sorry.." Akina said quietly, knowing that Lighting was correct, and that she had been so stupid and reckless as to put amputation as a suggestion by action.

**(Sorry if this is a little shorter..)**


	8. Chapter 7: Hell or Purgatory?

**Writer: Sorry that last chapter was short! So sorry! I just didn't have enough of what I wanted to do for that chapter. Perhaps I could have added a little more detail, but I'm too lazy**

**Akina: I second that**

**Writer: Meanie! Anyway.. On to the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Hell or Purgatory**

Akina watched Lighting walk over to the magical supplies in the tent and open them up. Lighting took a moment to rummaged in the supplies before returning to where Akina perched. She had a bottle of something Akina couldn't read, tweezers, a needle and thread, a cloth, and some bandages.  
"Um.. What are the tweezers for?" Akina asked, not sure if she wanted Lighting to answer her. Lighting looked up at Akina before that glint in her eye appeared again.  
"To clean your wound" Lighting replied before opening the bottle of liquid she held. Akina opened her mouth to say something but before she could utter a word, Lighting poured the liquid over Akina's wound.  
"Holy mother fucking bitch! You asshole!" Shouted Akina, somewhat surprising Lighting. Akina dug her fingers into the table as the pain continued or ripple through her leg.  
"Oh relax, it's just a little rubbing alcohol." Lightning said before pouring a little onto the cloth she held and dabbing it around the wound. Lighting cleared away all the mud on the sides of the wound before using the cloth to clean on the wound. She received many painful grunts for the blond before she finished.  
"Since this is pretty deep, I'm going to stitch it up" Lightning said to Akina who was biting her wrist to lessen the pain that had pulsed through her leg.  
"Just hurry up!" Snapped Akina, making Lighting look up in annoyance. Akina watched as the pink haired woman fumble around with the thread and needle before inserting the needle into her skin. Akina looked up to ignore what was going on with her leg, but it only made her feel worst.  
"Don't get snippy with me" Lightning said as she pulled the skin together, receiving a responding flinch from Akina. She looked up to see the blond not even looking at her. She sighed to herself and continued stitching up the deep wound.  
Once Lighting finished, Akina tried to stand on her feet right away but she lost her footing, and stumbled upon Lighting, and grabbing ahold of the pink haired woman's shoulders. Lighting grabbed on to Akina's waist, and pulled her up to her feet. That was when they where closer than they have ever been yet with Lighting looking down on the blond who was still grasping her shoulders. Blushing, Lighting removed the blonds hands and put her back on the table.  
"How reckless can you be?" Lighting asked turning away from Akina, and avoiding the blonds gaze. She didn't want the younger woman to see her blushing from their slight stumble.  
"S-sorry.. I wasn't thinking" Akina mumbled still shaken up from her stumble. Lighting turned her head just a little bit enough to see the blond in to he corner of her eye.  
"Not thinking, like that, is what gets you killed" Scolded Lighting before walking to the entrance of the tent. "I'll be waiting in the car. This time I'm driving. You're going strait home, got that?" Lighting asked, once again looking back at the blond.  
"Roger that mam" Akina said winking and smiling, changing the mood with her bipolar personality. Lighting turned and glared at Akina before she left the tent. This gave Akina time to think to herself without worrying about anything else.  
Akina got off the table and made sure she stood on her feet this time. Pain rippled through her leg once again, but she shoves that feeling away, and made her way out of the tent taking her time. She saw Lighting in the corner of her eye, chatting up some stranger she didn't know so she just walked off to were the car awaited her arrival.  
Once she reached the PSICOM car it was locked. Rolling her eyes, Akina sat on the trunk and waited for Lighting to finish her conversation. Akina could quite make out what they where talking about, but she was curious. "I'll ask her later" She mumbled under her breath to herself.  
"Here already?" Lighting said as she walked up to the car and unlocked the black vehicle. Akina sat up from laying on the car and smiled.  
"Why not?" Akina said with a daringly smirk. Akina must have amused Lighting because Lighting smiled. She actually smiled without hiding it. Akina blinked confused till something under her ass moved. She squeaked and got off. Akina turned to Lighting and glared playfully. The pink haired woman popped the trunk on her.  
"Oh very funny" Akina said sarcastically before she opened the trunk and closed it before she made her way to the passenger side and opened the door to the same leather seats she had sat on before. Akina sat down as Lighting joined her in the car and plugged the key into the ignition. She twisted it with one little wrist movement and the car roared to life.  
They both buckled up and Akina leaned over to turn on the stereo. She flipped past the channels she didn't give a care for till she got to 104.7 KCLD. Once of the most perverted songs came on, Talk Dirty To Me. Lighting glanced at her annoyed before Akina started singing these nasty lyrics. She even filled in the blocked parts with the swear words used in the song.  
Lighting reached over to turn off the stereo before she got a dark glare from the blond. Confused, her hand slowly dropped, letting the music play. Akina's glare disappeared as she got absorbed into the music.  
The music played for several minuets with the occasional radio add about many other things like discounts and a once and a lifetime opportunity to go to some expensive place Akina seemed interested in. Other than that, they didn't talk the whole ride.  
Akina turned off the music and looked at Lighting. "So.. Before when you said you weren't dating anyone.. How come?" Akina asked Lighting with a curious expression.  
"Because I'm not, and I wouldn't have the time" Lighting said keeping her eyes on the road and avoiding the gaze of the blond sitting next to her.  
"You should. You're amazing after all. You got the looks, the body, the.. Maybe not that.." Akina said with her gaze completely fixated on Lighting. Lighting glanced in the corner of her eye at the blond. She didn't know what to say.  
"So how's Kito? I bet there's a story behind that" Lighting asked trying to change the subject. The look on Akina's face changed into a sour glare.  
"She's Annoying and doesn't get how I feel about her.. She's clueless as prey to a predator. I can't say anything because my parents where the once who engaged me to her through her parents" Akina said roughly, and turned back to the road no longer wanting to say anything. She hadn't even turned on the music for the rest of the ride. Lighting felt guilty inside, somehow she said the wrong thing and upset the Happy-Go-Lucky blond.  
"You can drop me off here" Akina said finally, and Lighting brought the car to a halt to let out the blond. Akina gave Lighting a fake, sweet, and convincing smile before closing the car door and walking into her apartment direction.  
It wasn't entirely fun just walking home alone. At least Akina got time to think till she noticed what she had promised Kito. Frowning to herself, Akina crossed her arms and sighed before twirling around on her heel and headed into the direction of her favorite bar.


	9. Chapter 8: The Crimson Room

**Writer: WAZZAP? How's the story for you so far? I'm having fun writing this. I know I'm not making them all lovey dovey yet, but that's because they haven't spent enough time to actually fall in LOVE**

**Akina: Excuses**

**Writer: Shaddap, this is my story and I'll write it how ever I want to. I changed the rating to M cause I kinda made this next chapter a little more gruesome..**

**Chapter 8: The Crimson Room**

About a week had past. When Akina never kept her promise with Kito, the orange haired small girl freaked out on her. Her job want too exciting yet, but that's cause she was just accepted in. Lighting had to show her the ropes. Everyday they made her go though some exercises in order for her to stay fit. They also made her do some paper work that she obviously didn't enjoy.  
Now, Akina was sitting in a cubicle with her name on a plaque besides a laptop, and the common black desk lamp. She had glasses on the end of her nose as she read some paper work. She had to summarize the letters from different training camps so Lighting could get some extra work done that Akina didn't know about.  
Suddenly the door of Lightings office swooshed open, and out came Lighting towards her desk. Akina looked up at Lightning who gave her a serious. "C'mon. We got a job to do." Lighting said, making Akina brighten up immediately. No more paper work for a while now.  
Akina pulled off the reading glasses she wore and replace them with sunglasses before joining Lighting in the front who was waiting in the drivers seat. "Let's go" Akina said as she hopped through the open window. That had made Lighting frown, but a glint of amusement flickered in the pink haired woman's eyes.  
"Already on it" Lighting said as she flicked on the red and blue lights followed by a siren. Lightings foot pressed on the gas petal, slowly pushing it to the floor. Akina felt her body lurch backwards into the seat before she could buckle. She quickly snagged the seat belt and clicked it into place.  
"So what's the situation?" Akina asked turning to Lighting as she maneuvered between cars. Lighting didn't say anything for a while.  
"Tozoku" Lighting said quietly giving Akina memory's she didn't want to remember. She remembered the man in the hoodie with all the blood on his hands. She remembered what the bastard had wrote in the ally way with some poor random person's blood.  
"Again..?" Akina asked darkly, getting serious. She felt like she knew who that name belonged to. It gave her some sort of recollection in the back of her mind. She thought long and hard before she gave up. Akina figured it was her mind playing tricks.  
Lighting nodded before slowly stopping the vehicle in front of an apartment building that looked like it was in a more worst condition than her own. They both got out in a hurry and raced into the building that was surrounded by locals and PSICOM cars along with one or two Police cars.  
Akina followed Lighting as she entered the apartment building. They had to travel up three or four flights of stairs since there was no elevator. This apartment building looked real shitty compared to her own. The wall paper was old, faded, and torn up. The floor had lots of dents in the wood and looked as though it had never been cleaned. It wasn't just the look, it was what inhabited the building that really disturbed Akina, Cockroaches.  
Akina made a discussed face as she walked past maybe one or two dead roaches. When Lighting stopped walking, Akina continued walking and running into the larger woman, not noticing what Lighting had done. Lighting looked down at her confused and they both blushed slightly, and turning their gazes from each other before entering the room.  
Akina dropped to her knees as she stared in shock. The place had been someone's canvas painted with blood. All over the walls was 'Tozoku' in different languages, even one was in morse code. The couch that sat in the middle of the room must have been used as the artists pallet because it was still dripping hot wet blood. The smell made Akina want to throw up.  
"We passed a nasty garbage can just a little bit ago" Lighting said looking down at the blond who was watching in terror from down on her knees. Akina gave a thankful nod and ran out of the crimson room to throw up. The other thing that bothered Akina, was Lighting cold steady expression.  
Akina kneeled over the smelly, nasty looking garbage can and felt her breakfast pour out of her mouth. Her stomach squeezed and pushed out all of the food she had ever eaten lately. Even the little nutrition bar she ate about five minuets ago before they left. It wasn't long till Lightning joined her.  
"It's alright.. I'm used to this.." Akina said as she finished pouring out what felt like her guts. She had sat down on the floor with her back to the old and used wallpaper.  
"Are you sure? This was your first time seeing this kind of thing. It's only natural to want to throw up" Lightning said crouching down and sitting in front of Akina. Akina looked up with a curious gaze.  
"Did you throw up when you saw something like this before?" Akina asked with her curiosity getting the best of her. Lighting gave an amused smirk and looked at her hands.  
"Not exactly. I wanted to. It's worst seething what happened to the body" Lighting said deep into her memories. Slightly feeling guilty, Akina sighed.  
"Who exactly is Tozoku?" Akina wondered out loud as the walls of the apartment room played over and over again in her mind along with what happened in the ally way two weeks before.  
Lighting looked up at Akina. She must have read the pink haired woman's mind. Lighting got to her feet and held out a hand for Akina to grab. "We're gonna have to go back in there. Will you be alright?" Lighting asked.  
Akina smiled lightly not exactly sure if she really was or not. Either way she grabbed Lightings hand, and the taller woman pulled her too her feet. The two set off to find the crimson apartment once more.  
"How your leg?" Lighting asked trying to get Akina's mind off of what happened. Akina looked over at Lighting.  
"Healing.. But the stress with Kito isn't making matters better. I might snap soon" Akina said sighing as she crossed her arms. She flinched as they got back inside the room. Akina reached into her pockets and pulled out black leather gloves just as Lighting did the same.  
"It will end up being a scar" Lightning said as she lifted one of the cushions of the paler like couch. Blood spilt on the floor as she had grabbed the cushion. Akina felt herself want to throw up again but she couldn't, there had been nothing left for her to throw up.  
"Yep. Just another scar to add to the pile" Akina said looking away from the couch and migrated towards what looked like the bedroom. This room too was written on. The bed looked untouched though. Suspicious, Akina pulled back the covers to reveal a pale hand that looked as if it where hacked off with a hatchet or an ax.  
What happened next was all to fast for her. Akina let out a started scream and Lighting raced into the room having almost the same affect but she had to stumble to catch Akina who had stumbled backwards tripping on a shoe that still had a foot in it. Lighting held onto Akina tightly until the blond tore from her grasp and started dry heaving in a corner. Slightly shaken up, Lighting walked over to Akina and rubbed her back.  
Lighting glanced at the foot. The bone had been splintered indicating that it was not sawed off, but perhaps chopped at by an ax or hatchet. The flesh had been mangled and torn by the possible killer and muscle torn away. Lighting could bare looking at it.  
"Maybe we should go and get some fresh air.." Lighting suggested as Akina turned around and hugged the pink haired woman burying her face into Lightnings neck as she made a choking sound that sounded as if she where crying.  
"M-Maybe" Akina replied sniffling. Lighting didn't quite know what to do. She slightly hugged the blond before picking her up and carrying her out of the room and down to the lobby letting her stand once more.  
"Let's go get some ice cream" Lighting said with her hands on her hips trying to give a friendly smile. Akina looked up and brightened a little.  
"Sure.. Why not?" Akina asked as Lighting lead the way to the exit of the building. Happy that they are finally getting out of this hell hole


	10. Chapter 9: Blowing Off Steam

**Writer: IM FINALY GETTING THIS CHAPTER DONE**

**Akina: psh. You had the whole day and you didn't do crap.. Poor excuse for a writer..**

**Writer: Quiet ok?! Sometimes.. We writers need a break**

**Akina: What ever, enjoy the 9th chapter**

**Chapter 9: Blowing off Steam**

Akina slouched in a boot with ice cream in her hand. Slowly she licked the minty ice cream that had small tiny shards of chocolate in it. Sitting across from her was Lighting who seemed to be almost done with her plain chocolate ice cream. They had slowly migrated to the nearest Ice Cream Shop from the crime scene. Thankfully Akina's face returned to its normal color.  
Sitting up Akina shoved what was above the waffle cone into her mouth. She blushed as she felt Lightings eyes watch her. When she managed to gulp down the ice cream, she looked at Lightning for a moment. The pink haired woman managed to finish before Akina completed the task of her large bite.  
At the corner of Lightings mouth was a bit of chocolate ice cream. Slightly bothering her, Akina grabbed a napkin, and grabbed a napkin. Swiftly her arm reached across the narrow white table, and within one quick movement of her wrist, the ice cream was wiped free of the pink haired woman's lips. Shocked, Ligjting stared at Akina who had done something she though the blond wouldn't do.  
"What was that for?" Lighting asked crossing her arms and arching one eye brow up in an intrigued look. That only made Akina's face even more red.  
"It was annoying me" Akina said before shoving the rest of the cone down her throat. She flinched as she heard the pink haired woman give a small giggle before hushing it. Akina avoided Lightings gaze as she used one hand to cover the blush that had taken over her cheeks.  
"You could have just asked" Lighting said with a slightly softer gaze and a glimmer of amusement flickering in her eyes. Akina looked at Lighting for a brief moment before looking away again.  
"What good is it when I could just do it myself. It would be pretty embarrassing if you couldn't get it all" Akina said trying to make herself carefree looking to show Lighting she wasn't embarrassed herself, but that only made things worst for the blond. The pink haired woman had a small smirk play at the corner of her lips as the glint of amusement grew brighter.  
"You're strange" Lighting said before standing up from sitting in what she thought was one of the most uncomfortable booths. She started heading for the door, but she paused as Akina stumbled out of her seat and catching up to her.  
"I guess it's time to return to work then?" Lighting asked with her hands on her hips and lips quivering with a smirk who she had tried to hide.  
"We kinda do, don't we" Akina spoke softly as the memory played over in her head. That room. Those words. That blood. All too familiar but from where? Where had she seen, felt, touched, and heard, all of these before? The name was there, in the back of her mind behind a black wall of missing memories.  
Akina snapped back into reality as Lighting hopped into the drivers seat. Akina rushed to the front side of the black car and almost ripped the door off. She hopped into the front passenger seat before buckling tightly into the leather seats. She turned to Lightning who she somehow saw differently.  
"Let's go then" Lighting said before she slowly pushed her foot down on the accelerator that shot the car forward and on the street. For the whole ride, she couldn't stop looking at Lighting with her serious and strait froward expression. She looked away every time Lighting glanced at her.  
When they arrived at the PSICOM building, Lighting turned to Akina. "Go home. You're done early. Take a nice shower and unwind a little bit. You weren't prepared with what you saw." Lighting said with a hint of protection in the older woman's tone. Feeling special, Akina nodded.  
"Your wish is my command, Commander" Akina sneered playfully before turning on her heel and walking towards her apartment. She paused a moment and looked back at Lighting who was still standing by the vehicle watching her. She blinked slightly confused before turning back to the direction she was headed, and walking forward towards the old used up apartment.

The next morning, a slight breeze brushed upon the hot damp skin of the blond who had tossed and turned as she lay in a deep slumber. Her face changed expressions. Pain was one of the common ones.  
Akina sat up from her bed where she once had slept, screaming in horror. Sweat clung to her face, her hair, and the rest of her body. A nightmare. A nightmare that had been so terrifying she woke up screaming a blood curdling scream. She looked at the clock that showed 12:00 in the morning. Not wanting to go back to sleep, she got up and turned on all the lights. It was still dark outside.  
She opened up a window to let some fresh air in and cool the room. She grabbed a cigarette that once laid on top of her dresser and lit it from the lighter that was once in her worn and dirty jeans. She took a nice long drag before sitting on the floor with her back on the wall.  
Tozoku was all she saw in her mind, Akna's thoughts were occupied by the blood and gruesome body parts. She thought of Lighting who probably saw even worst. What had Lighting done in that situation before? Probably better than herself.  
Akina sat on the couch with a whine glass filled with water. She took a sip before thinking even more bout Lighting. Why had she been so hung up on Lighting? Why did Lighting act like she needed to protect Akina from the horrors of the world? Things that Akina could probably never answer.  
Finally finishing her glass of water, she put casual clothes on to go to the bar where she was basically unknown to all who surround her. The bar that wasn't her favorite. She could do without the crowd and heat, but she needed to talk to Serah.  
Akina flipped open her phone and scrolled down her contacts. Serah had been one of her friends ever since she began collage awhile ago, though she never knew. Lighting was her sister, or who her fiancé was.  
When Akina reached Serah contact, she started a text message. The text said, "Meet me at the place." She read or over and pressed send. It wasn't long till she received a message back.  
"No Problem. On my way now" the text read. This made the blond smile happily till it faded. The pale hand that looked as if it had been ripped off with the assistance of a hatchet had polluted her mind once more.  
Akina put her hood up and stuck her hands in her hoodies pockets as her feet dragged on the dark pale cement that hardly had a human on it. She was alone and she didn't like it. It took the blond about twenty minuets till she reached a sports bar that read "Jacks Sports Bar and Grill". She walked inside and was instantly greeted by Serah's gleaming face.  
Akina talked over to the pink haired woman and sat down. "How how was your day?" The blond asked with a cheeky smirk dancing on the corner of her lips. "Get me a vodka shot. Any kind bro" Akina said to the man behind the bar. The bartender nodded and walked off somewhere Akina didn't care about.  
"Eventful. Another drunk pervert started getting flirty with me. Of corse I have to keep up my tough image so the other men don't do anything like this one, I grabbed his collar and punched him square in the nose" Serah said looking at her drink before taking a nice little sip that looked elegant.  
"If you want I'll beat the piss outta him for ya?" Akina asked with that once innocent look that anyone could mistake for a truthful look. This comment had made Serah smile wide and giggle.  
"You have a great way of showing your affection" Sera said with her hand in front of her mouth in a relaxed position. Akina chuckled lowly before the bartender came back with her surprise vodka drink. She took the shot and drank it all with ease,  
"Another" Akina said to the bartender, adding a slight heavenly and smooth tone to her words. Akina turned back to Serah and gave her the same innocent smile as before.  
"So how was work with my sister today?" Serah asked with a curious glance before she took another sip of what ever drink she had. Akina's mood died away slowly.  
"You remember when I told you about running into your sister at the Tozoku insident?" Akina asked as she received the same kind of shot from the bartender. Akina glanced at Serah who nodded at the recollection. Akina quickly took a shot and turned to the bartender. "Just get me five more of these things" she said before returning to Serah.  
"Somehow.. He strikes again. This time.. More.. Horrifying. I threw up of corse. I was never one to keep my own food down. You know what I mean" Akina said resting her head on her hand while her attention was still locked on to Serah.  
"I hope Lightning is ok. When I left, she hadn't come home yet. I figured she must have some sort of paperwork to finish" Serah said in a worried expression. Akina blinked slightly shocked to Serah's words. She was shocked because Serah was worried about Lightings well being. Lighting hardly even flinched at the sight.  
"I'm sure she's ok. She's a fighter" Akina said with her huge grin returning. She thought back to the moment Lighting had carried her to the lobby of the apartment where the crime had taken place. The strange part was that she had felt someone carry her like this before.  
"Question.. Does Lighting ever see me drunk?" Akina asked Serah. She watched as her pink haired friend stiffened. Akina knew the answer right away and put her head into her hands in embarrassment.  
"N-no" Serah said, lying to Akina. The blond flinched as he received her shots. Quickly she consumed the shots before a thick blush crossed her cheeks.  
"That day.. When I found Lightning in my apartment.. Did she stay all night?" Akina asked. Once more, Serah flinched. She also knew this answer.  
"So Lighting saw me drunk and watched me sleep?" Akina said putting her conclusions together. Serah nodded. It wasn't even two seconds before Akina's face grew red with embarrassment.  
"Oh well.. Bartender. More. I don't give a fuck what it is I need alcohol." Akina said grasping the mane attention. Serah shook her head sighing. Akina looked over to her friend and sighed herself.  
"Akina, you shouldn't hit alcohol so hard" Serah said crossing her arms. The bartender returned to where Akina was sitting and she snatched a tall glass from his hands and chugged it. A small liquid tear of liquor fell from her lips. Once the liquid was all gone Akina put the glass down and wiped away the streak the had ran all the way to her jaw.  
"What did you say?" Akina asked turning to her friend before turning to the bartender. "Don't just stand there. More! Run little boy" Akina hissed slightly through her teeth.  
Akina received a small glare from Serah. It was too late for her friend to say anything now. She was on the brink of getting drunk, and she knew her friend couldn't handle her drunk.  
The bartender rushed over to Akina and set another tall drink in front of her. Akina grabbed it and chugged it again. That was all the blond could remember of this night.


	11. Chapter 10: Recollection

**Writer: I feel horrible for making you guys wait**

**Akina: Karma is a bitch isn't she?**

**Writer: This isn't karma!**

**Akina: too bad, cause to me I think it is**

**Writer: shut your uncouth mouth. On to the chapter. Sorry if this is short as well!**

**Chapter 10: Recollection**

Akina jerked up from a bed that was unfamiliar to her. All she could remember was talking to Serah before.. Before what? Her memories just, stopped there.  
Akina breathed fast as sweat once more coated the back of her neck and a small recollection of what her dream was. It was Toketsu. She had met who ever it was in her dream. She couldn't see the persons face other than the grin and a large chest she indeed remembered.  
She placed her had flat on her forehead and calmed down her breathing. A door opened and in came Serah. Akina blinked in slight confusion. "Explain.." Akina demanded. Serah flinched.  
"Well, I told you not to get drunk, and yet again you did. I couldn't just leave you there drunk to I took you here with me" Serah said trying to explain, but that wasn't what Akina was looking for.  
"Tell me all that happened" Akina asked in a more serious tone. It looked like Serah was about to say something but she was interupted by the most annoying sound in the world. It wasn't an alarm, it wasn't a ring tone. It was the fire alarm. Akina watched as Serah reached up and pressed the reset button and rushed out of the room. Panicking, she followed her pink haired friend.  
"Lighting I thought I told you to leave the pancake flipping to me" Serah said as they came into a kitchen with Lighting in an apron. This was something Akina would never have thought of.  
Lighting turned to say something back but didn't say anything as she noticed Akina just behind her sister with a wide away expression. "Sorry Serah" Lighting said as she let Serah grab the pan and throw the pancakes into the sink and turned on the faucet, pouring cold water on it.  
Serah sighed and turned to a plate full of pancakes. "You're free to have some. It's not like we get visitors everyday. Snow should be up in a bit" Serah said gesturing towards the plate of food. Hungrily, Akina helped herself. She couldn't help but notice Lightning staring at her, but every time she glanced at the older woman, she looked away with a small blush.  
Confused, Akina walked into a small room that was just as big as the kitchen. Around a square white table in the middle of the room were four matching chairs. Akina chose one spot till she was joined by Lighting, and Serah.  
"So.. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to go through hell trying to remember?" Akina asked Serah, grasping both of the pink haired women's attention. Lighting quickly looked away, and Serah looked at her hands.  
"Alright then.." Serah said, starting her story.

_FLASHBACK~_  
_ "Are you sure you're engaged?" Asked Akina with her words slurring she had so many. This disturbed Serah. She knew eventually Akina would slow down, and when she did, it was strait to Serah's place._  
_ "Last time I checked, yes" Serah said in a joking manner before Akina drew closer to the pink haired woman._  
_ "That's a shame. You're really cute. I could have put you on my little spoon and eat you up" Akina said as she requested another from the bartender. Akina thought a moment. Hadn't the blond had enough to drink? She hated drunk Akina._  
_ "Well what about your sister? She's some eye candy ya know. Why she got no hubby?" Akina said almost falling off her chair before receiving one more shot. The bartender refused any more orders from the blond after that._  
_ "Lighting just isn't that kind of girl. She doesn't have time for guys. Well that her opinion. We think she needs someone" Serah said before Akina snagged her hand and pulled her away from the bar._  
_ "I'm gonna go chat with her. You gotta come" The blond said drunkily. Serah tried to pry off the blonds grasp, but it was too strong for her and was slightly starting to hurt._  
_ They walked for a few minuets till Akina stopped and turned around. Her face was still flushed with a deep red shade like a tomato. Akina released her grasp on Serah and stared at her._  
_ "Where do you live?" Akina asked, almost not being able to pronounce her words right. This was the Akina that ended up sleeping with someone at the end of the night. The persistent side, not the drunk where she hardly looks it._  
_ Serah sighed and took Akina's hand and dragged her in the other direction towards her place. It took them maybe a half hour and Akina was dragging her feet behind._  
_ "Are we there yet?" Asked Akina before she turned into an ally to throw up what ever she ate, then rejoined her pink haired friend. Serah looked back with a slightly annoyed look._  
_ "Yes, it's just over there" Serah said pointing to a nice apartment building. She felt Akina's hands push agains her back making her walk faster._  
_ "We need to talk to Lighting" Akina said, repeating it three more times after a six second pause. It took another three minuets to get to the floor and the door. When Serah fumbled around for her keys, the door opened to Lighting._  
_ "Sexy!" Akina shouted and ran other to Lighting, basically tackling her to the ground. Shocked Lighting stared at Akina who was now attached to her and turned to Serah who was also surprised._  
_ "What the hell.." Lighting started, but was getting smothered by Akina. It took the two a while but they finally pried off Akina, and she calmed down._  
_ "So what did you want to say to Lighting?" Serah asked as she sat on a white soft couch that Akina bounded up and down on. She blinked a moment before registering the question._  
_ "Oh right" Akina said then turned to Lighting. "You need to take some time off of work and get your ass out there. There is no reason for you to be single! You're beautiful, attractive, you've even got the best fucking attitude!" Akina exclaimed with her last compliment slightly sarcastic. She took a moment before clearing her throat to continue more._  
_ "If I where a guy I'd tap that" Akina said with a huge smirk on her flushed face and pointed at Lighting who had started blushing herself. She made Lighting speechless, as well as her younger sister._  
_ Akina got close to Lightings face. So close that their lips where just centimeters away from each other._  
~END OF CHAPTER ONLY


	12. Chapter 11: Flushed

**Writer: Mwahahaha! How was my cliffhanger? I bet you want them to kiss -laughs uncontrollably-**

**Akina: there is something wrong about you..**

**Writer: -on the floor laughing-**

**Akina: Just go read the chapter..**

**Chapter 11: Flushed**

FLASHBACK~  
_Akina got close to Lightings face. So close that their lips were just centimeters away from touching. Lighting closed her eyes and braced herself for what hadn't come. When she opened her eyes, Akina wasn't as close to her face as before._  
_ "Eager much?" Akina taunted. She had left Lighting hanging. Akina almost started laughing, but something told her not to. The drunk blond sat there looking at Lightings face._  
_ "No" Lighting said crossing her arms and looking away from the blond. This made Akina's smile turn to a smirk._  
_ "Now that's adorable" Akina said with her smirk gleaming. Lighting glanced at the blond with a thicker blush now. What Akina had done next was the part Serah didn't want to explain, but she did._  
_ Akina's hand brushed Lightnings cheek before cupping her neck and planting her lips right on Lightnings. Lighting stared at the blond in shock as she pulled away._  
_ "As I excepted. You need a little work with your kissing but you'll be fine for now" Akina said before getting off the couch. "I shall take my leave. I'm tired. Night" Akina finished her last sentence of the night before she flopped on the bed and passed out._  
~END OF FLASHBACK

Akina had put her hands on her face to cover her embarrassment, Lighting was still trying to eat her pancakes without looking at Akina, and Serah avoided both of their gazes.  
"I am so sorry.." Akina said emphasizing on the Sorry. "I even knew I shouldn't have gotten drunk." She continued removing her hands from her face that was flushed redder than a chili pepper.  
Lightning didn't say anything. "That's alright. I'm sure you've got a good enough reason" Serah said trying to cheer up her blond friend.  
"I should go.." The blond said standing up. That was when Lighting looked at Akina. When Akina caught Lightings gaze, Lightings blue eyes quickly looked away. Akina turned to leave but Lighting grabbed her wrist.  
"Stay. We can go to work together" Lighting said to the blond who looked at her shocked. Given that she had been drunk around Lighting the night before, she never once thought Lighting would want her to stay longer.  
"I um.. Ok?" Akina said as she sat down in the chair. The whole time no one else spoke a word. It was complete, and utter silence till it got to the time her and Lighting had to leave for work.  
Akina followed Lighting to an expensive looking yellow car. She couldn't determine the brand, but it was pretty nice. Lighting got on the drivers seat and Akina got into the opposite one. Lightings car roared to life before she drove off.  
"We've got lots of work to do today. We might not get off work like the usual time" Lighting said, trying to start what she thought was small talk.  
"I have no problems with it.." Akina said distantly as she looked out the window looking at the other cars the they passed or passed them. Lightning glanced at the blond for a moment before turning back to the rode.  
It wasn't a long drive. Surprisingly, it wasn't that far from the PSICOM building. Akina counted eight blocks from Lightings house to her house, or apartment. It felt like forever sitting in her seat, waiting for Lighting to pull up in front of the building.

-dramatically switches to Lightings POV :3 -  
Lightings POV

Lighting pulled up into the parking lot and slipped the key out of the ignition before exiting the car. She looked in the car to see if Akina was still inside, but she was looking at her from over the car.  
"Let's go" Lightning said slipping her keys onto her right pocket. She turned to go into PSICOM but she paused and looked behind her to Akina who seemed to be taking her time to get to work. Lighting shot her a glare for her to get her ass moving. The blond must have noticed cause she walked at quicker pace.  
Lighting walked strait through the front door passing by Snow, her little sisters idiot fiancé. "Hey Lighting" he called, but she ignored him and walked strait to her office.  
When Lighting walked into her office with Akina hot on her heels, there was a man sitting in Lightings desk. He was familiar to Lighting, but she didn't know his name.  
"Ah.. The warrior goddess. It's about time you showed up to work" the man said. He wore a black suit with a sword on his hip. He had somewhat purple hair and purple eyes that where red around the pupil.  
"Caius.." Lighting said rottenly. She knew who he was now. He was something like Lightings boss. In fact he was basically everyone's boss, but Caius was only the underboss. The president Yule, a young girl who had more wisdom than all who surrounds her, was his boss. Some could say he's her dog, or the vice-president of Cacoon.  
"Yule has requested for me to receive a copy of the files from the Tozoku case" Caius said putting his feet on her desk and arms behind his head in a relaxed position. This made Lightings blood boil.  
"Why are you in my office then? Go get them in the evidence room. Now get your filthy feet off my desk" Lightning growled. This only made Cauis smirk. The man got his feet off Lightnings desk and walked towards the door.  
"Keep in mind Goddess.. Your position is dangling on a thin thread. Just a little more weight and you'll fall out" Cauis said smirking before leaving. Lighting sighed and sat behind her desk. She had forgotten Akina was still in the room.  
"Who was that?" The blond asked pointing her thumb behind her at the door. Lighting turned on her computer and gestured the blond to sit.  
"That was Cauis Ballad. The presidents dog" Lighting sneered looking at her screen that requested her ID name and password. Quickly she typed in the requirements till the Tozoku case popped up on her screen. As she thought, Cauis was using her computer to print off a copy.  
"What did he mean by that?" Akina asked. Lighting blinked a moment, thinking before she came up with an answer.  
"He was talking about mistakes from my past, and if I made more, I'm screwed." Lighting said exiting out the files and opened up a web browser to search for something. She clicked off the search and found the news almost instantly. Sure enough, Tozoku was on the front page with a picture of Tozoku written in blood.  
"Better get going.. We got lots to do" Lighting said breaking silence after five minuets. Akina jumped and hopped out of her chair and quickly lunged for the door before she fell over on the ground. Lighting couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth curve into a soft, not to big, smile.  
After the blond left to go work, Lighting had lots of paper work to fill out and read letters from the training camps for PSICOM. She then wrote replying letters and put them in her outbox for a client who take the mail and gives it to the mailman. This all took three hours to do and it was now her lunch break.  
Lighting stood up till her door burst open with Akina in the door way. "I took the liberty to go and get us some sushi from the restraint I once managed. They still give me that discount!" Akina said before tossing a bag at Lighting. Acting quickly, Lightning grabbed it and opened it up to very delicious looking rolls of sushi.  
Licking her dry lips she took out the sushi and put them in a napkin with a fork in her hand to eat away at it. Before she knew it, she stabbed the fork at it, but the fork was no longer in her hands. She turned to Akina who was smiling innocently. She couldn't help but blush a little.  
"You're not supposed to eat it with a fork. Try chop sticks" Akina said with two wooden sticks in her hand. Shyly, Lighting grabbed them in both off her hands. She noticed Akina make a face before she laughed loudly.  
"That's not how you use chop sticks!" Akina said laughing between words. Akina snatched them from Lightings grasp and held them like normal people held chop sticks. Confused, Lighting grabbed the other pair the blond got and tried to mimic her. She received a disapproving look.  
"Here." The blond said putting down her chop sticks down and grabbing Lightings hands. She blushed slightly at the touch of the other woman who was trying to situate her fingers. After a few seconds, she was apparently holding them right. She tried picking up the sushi, but it rolled between the two sticks and crossed.  
"I'm using a fork" Lightning declared but Akina gave her a glare. Flinching as the scold, Lighting attempted to pick it up. She got a good enough hold on it and quickly shoved it in her mouth. The sushi was so delicious, it was hard to describe for Lightning.  
"Actually I made it myself. They let me into the kitchen" Akina said with an innocent smile. Lighting looked at the blond with surprise in her eyes. She hadn't thought of the blond ever cooking before. It seems she was learning more and more about Akina everyday.


	13. Chapter 12: Scar

**Writer: IM SICK!**

**Akina: oh boo hoo**

**Writer: CATCH ME AKINA! -jumps at Akina-**

**Akina: -moves- Enjoy the next chapter, Scar**

**Chapter 12: Scar**

AKINA'S POV -duh-

Akina sighed as she stared at her phone flipped open. There was a text in front of her face. It read, "I'm coming over to your work! See you soon bubby!". It was obviously from Kito. Half of her wanted to die, and the other half wanted to live but break up with Kito.  
Akina closed her phone and grabbed some papers and putting them in a file. Akina turned to leave but right in front of her face was Kito. She squeaked in shock and fell backwards onto her chair.  
"Hi!" Screeched Kito into her ear. Annoyed, Akina gave her a slight frown in response. She really didn't want to talk to Kito. She sighed and stood back up, making her taller than the orange haired younger woman.  
"Hey-" Akina was cut off before she could say any more. Her lips where occupied with Kito's. It felt so wrong. It just didn't feel right.  
Akina pushed Kito off her lips. Kito smiled wide and clung to her arm. Akina's eyes turned to slits till her mind made up what it wanted.  
"I'll be right back. Stay here" Akina said before walking into Lightings office.

-dramatic switch to Lightings POV-  
Lightings POV

Lighting looked up as the door opened. In came the blond with an annoyed look. "Why hello there.. Is there a reason you didn't knock?" Lighting asked, amusing herself. Akina looked at her with the same annoyed look.  
"Is your office sound proof?" Akina asked, slightly scaring the pink haired woman. Suspicious, Lighting thought a moment. She wasn't sure if the room was or not. Given the walls where brick, she figured it was sound proof.  
"Probably" Lighting responded. Before she knew it, Akina forced her out of her chair, and threw her out of her office and pulled in the familiar looking orange haired girl, Kito. Stunned, Lighting turned to object but the door slammed in her face and locked.  
Still shocked, Lighting sat down at the blonds desk and looked around, there was a file with a few papers in it. She bumped the mouse on her computer to banish the screensaver from the screen and it showed her not logged in. Lighting opened the desk draws. There was a few pencils and pens, a pair of scissors, sticky note of all colors, tacs, and a sharpie or two.  
In the corner of her eye, she saw a glass. Suddenly an idea popped into Lightings head. She snatched the glass and pressed the open side on her office door and her ear on the bottom. She could barely make out the mumbles.  
"B-but" Lightning heard. She couldn't tell who's voice it was, but she figured it must have been Kito's. Lighting continued listening, making out the words "Sorry" and "for the Best". She heard a grunt and footsteps thumping on the floor. Lighting quickly backed up so that the person could walk out. The door flung open and yet, smashed into Lightnings face.  
Lighting fell on the floor and groaned before looking up to see her culprit looking down on her with teary eyes. It was Kito. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Kito twisted around and leaving. Lightning could have sworn she saw pure hatred in the orange haired woman's eyes.  
Lighting looked to the glass on the floor that she had lost her grasp on. It was now in little shards of glass. Lighting sighed before standing up and rubbing her nose, feeling pain in each stroke. She walked past the door that blocked the view of her office, and saw Akina standing there with her bangs covering her face. Something liquid like crawled down the blonds pale cheek. At first, Loghting thought it was a year, but it wasn't. It was blood.  
Lighting rushed over to the blond and moved her bangs from her face and saw a long cut from the bridge of her nose to under her eye. "Are you alright?" Lighting asked with worrying biting the glint in her eye. Akina hadn't responded right away, but she seemed slightly shaken up.  
"I'm alright" The blond said, tightening her grip on something in her right hand. Lighting frowned and picked her up bridal style again. She felt the blonds fingers dig into the back of her neck. She heard the blond squeak in surprise. She sat Akina down on the desk and looked up at her.  
"You gonna tell me what happened?" Lighting asked sweetly. She could tell Akina had brightened up a bit.  
"I broke it off with Kito. Simple as that" Akina said avoiding Lightings gaze. Suddenly, an idea popped right into her head. She smirked as she put one of her knees on the desk next to Akina's leg and leaned up on her tippy toe. Her face got close to Akina's and blushed slightly.  
Lighting grabbed Akina's chin to face her and leaned closer thill their lips almost touched. Slowly, Lighting backed up, but the distance of their faces didn't change as Akina moved with Lightning. Akina hopped off the desk and grabbed on to Lightings hips, pulling them towards her own as she pressed her lips against Lightings.  
The kiss wasn't the same this time. The last time Akina has kissed her, it was rough and riddled with alcohol. This time, it was sweet like cherries, probably her chap stick. Her lips where softer and more meaningful, it almost made her want more.  
When Akina pulled away, Lighting didn't move from her spot for several seconds. Lighting felt her lips before planting another on the blonds. She felt the blond kiss back as she slowly slipped her tongue into the blonds mouth.  
Suddenly, the door shot open. "Hey Lightning, here's the paper-" it was a familiar masculine voice. Lightnings eyes shot open and to her instincts, she pushed Akina away from herself.  
"I.. Um.." Lighting started as she grew hotter than the coal of a burning. It was Snow, her sisters idiot fiancé with papers in his hand.  
Snow slowly backed out slowly and closed the door. She turned to Akina who had the same shocked face as Lighting and Snow. "I should go.."Akina said, rushing out of the door.  
Great. She scared off another one


	14. Chapter 13: The Banquet

**Writer: Sorry I didn't update supper fast. I was playing a sport for state and was really trying to spend more time with that than with this.**

**Akina: You mean you actually have friends?!**

**Writer: Well duh. Here's the next chapter that was inspired by that weekend.**

**Chapter 13: The Banquet**

It was like it haver happened. When her and Lighting kissed. Akina was sitting in her cubicle and looking at her notepad, thinking about what happened about three days ago. She couldn't get her mind wrapped around her feelings for her boss. She didn't have them before, but how?  
It didn't take long before Akina noticed the shadow of a person laying on her desk. She turned around and saw Lighting. She felt herself blush in embarrassment and tried to push it away, but the feeling was too strong.  
"M-may I help you?" Akina choked out. The confused look on Lightings face really made her stomach grow sick with butterflies fluttering as they please.  
"PSICOM is going to have a banquet for all the officers and soldiers in three days. Don't embarrass me and attend it with your normal attire. I advise you to shop for a dress" Lighting said placing her palm flat on her desk and leaned close to Akina's face with the same old hard gaze.  
"O-ok" Akina stumbled in response. Something clicked on inside Akina's brain as she came to realize that Lighting would be in a dress as well. Instantly she smirked as she flush started to simmer down.  
"So what dress are you gonna wear?" Akina said raising her eyebrows. That seemed to hit Lighting right in her weak spot. The pink haired woman blushed and removed her had off the blonds desk and crossed her arms.  
"I-it's a surprise" Lighting said. Akina couldn't help but think Lighting was being a little childish. Akina gave a little giggle and looked right into Lightnings blue eyes. They where so beautiful. She couldn't help but think she might have fallen for her boss.  
"Alright, I'll be looking forward to seeing you in a dress" Akina said as she giggled a little more. Lighting turned away with her embarrassment turning her cheeks red.  
Lighting nodded before twisting around and walking over to her office. Akina turned back to her desk and couldn't help but feel her happiness make her smile.

Three days later:

Akina looked in the mirror with a nervous look swirling within her maroon eyes as she fixed her dress a little bit. Her dress was a long beautiful red strapless dress with a pin attached from her right hip that draped the beautiful fabric towards her shoulder, holding it up with another pin.  
Akina had combed her hair more flat and less messy than it used to look. Upon her lips was a beautiful bright red lipstick that if you kissed the devil you wouldn't see the imprint. She had applied some black eyeliner around her eyes and made little tails at the end of her eyes to make them look cat like.  
Akina wasn't too fond of dresses or the fact she has to wear something on her face to look nice. "Boys fall for looks, that's why us girls need to wear makeup to make us look pretty" she said to herself in the mirror, remember the philosophy of a wise picture she once read. That seemed to have convinced her enough to keep the horrid powders and liquid decorations on her face.  
She twisted around and headed strait for the door of her apartment and opened the door with one simply flick of her wrist as her fingertips gripped on to the cold hollow cylinder like object that had let go of it's grip to the door frame. She headed down the some-what-dirty-some-what-clean hallway and made her way down the stairs followed by the clip and clop of her high heel shoes. There waiting outside of the apartment building was a familiar looking yellow car waiting for her.  
Akina opened the passenger seat to see Lighting with her usual cold look on her face that made Akina flinch once and a while. She greeted the pink haired woman with a large smile before buckling herself safely into the comfy black seats of her bosses car. "You look nice" Akina commented, gesturing towards what the older woman was wearing.  
Lightings outfit made her look somewhat angelic. It was a white long dress with feathers running down the length of it. On the the right breast of her torso was a beautiful fake cherry blossom pinned on a soft white bace fabric that reached down to her waist to where the feathers descended down to her ankles.  
Lightning glanced towards the blond and smiled slightly. "You look nice as well" Lighting said with a soft gaze. Akina blushed deeply and tried not to make contact with the older woman's gaze. When she looked at Lightning in the corner of her eye, the pink haired woman looked slightly disappointed and returned her gaze towards the road.  
"We're going to that one really fancy hotel near PSICOM" Lightning said as the car lurched forward and driving them into the river of cars with their lights on as the moon hung high and stars that hid behind the smog of the great city.  
"Oh really? I heard that place was nice." Akina said, putting her undivided attention towards the rode. After that, things became slightly awkward. It was the whole fact the both of them were in a car all dressed up.  
It took only a few minuets to reach their designated location. Nervous at first, Akina got out of the car and waited for Lightning. It was when Lightning smiled at her that she calmed down a little.  
"I'm a little claustrophobic.. When I'm not intoxicated" Akina said as she caught up to Lightning who had already made her way toward the front of the fancy looking hotel that stood twelve stories above them.  
"It's alright. If you need air, just take a little break out here. So what you need" Lightning said opening the door for Akina with a small smile playing on her lips. Akina nodded and smiled her usual smile. That fact that Akina had to wear a bandaid on her face made her joy diminish slightly.  
"It'll be a really long night. I can tell" Akina said as she stepped into the hotels lobby. It was slightly dim in the building. The floor was a beautiful dark gold like tile with a long red carpet going down the middle of the room a little ways. Right on the side was the checkin dest that was a dark marble like structure that had a person and a computer on it. The walls were a dark and relaxing red, not like the blood that had once coated her cheek, but the dark smooth red.  
"Wow.. This is nice" Akina said to herself, catching the pink haired woman attention. Lightning chuckled slightly before grabbing into Akina's hand and dragging her towards double doors.  
"This way" Lighting said looking back at the blond from the corner of her eye. When they arrived at the door, Lightning opened it to revile many men and women talking and hanging out with each other. Laughter, happiness, and all the sorts rung through the air as Akina stared in wonder.  
"Wow" was all the blond could say.


	15. Chapter 14: Whine my dear?

**Writer: SO HI! ITS BEEN LIKE FOREVER HASNT IT? Well, I got over my girl crush on Light so it might take me forever to write a chapter considering my mom doesn't have wifi (end of my life)**

**Akina: Your dad does. You make up so many excuses.**

**Writer: SHADDAP. I will make you mute.. Or even better.. Not even put you in this chapter. No sex for like... 20 chapters! BWAHAHAHAHA my evilness**

**Akina: you make me sound like a sex addict..**

**Writer: well, you have fun with people thinking that. Next chapter! Lots of wine! Do you think Lighting will be able to stop her little toy from getting drunk in front of so many people?**

**Akina: I'm not a toy...**

**Chapter 15: Whine my dear?**

The heat slapped Akina in the face as soon as she walked into the familiar room she had only been in for only 10 minuets. Everyone was starting to take their seats so Akina rushed over to her table. Everyone but Lightning was sitting there of corse. Lightning was behind her when she walked in. Bathroom maybe? She shrugged it off. A large man wobbled onto the stage. His sausage fingers fumbled to turn on his microphone.

"Welcome to the banquet. You must be wondering why we called this gathering. Unfortunately, it's not about rejoicing and all that stuff. It's to discuss the cases that have opened, and have not yet closed within the past two years..." The man said, but Akina had shut out the mans voice and turned to where Lightnings empty seat was, though I hadn't been empty. It was occupied by Lighting. She opened her mouth to ask, but the look in Lights eyes made her rethink.

"Now will you please turn to the projection" the fat man said, gesturing towards a turned off projector. The bulb flashed to life as a man resurrected the machine with the pocket sized remote.

Akina felt Lightning pull something from her grasp once more. Confused, she looked to what had been in her hand. Some how her fingers where grasping a whine glass with a thick red liquid. She bit her lip as heat rose into her soft cheeks as she watched as Lightning gave her the usual glare and set the glass far from her reach.

"Our first matter is the homicide of Garner Daniels. One of the presidents body guards..." Zoned out once more. Akina's mind drifted off into thought. Discussing matters that where cases opened and never closed. Tozoku flashed in her mind. Blood, so much blood. Walls, ally, man, man in the black sweater. The blood under Akina's skin boiled with anger.

After the 'Homicide of Garner Daniels' was when the Tozoku case popped up. A video was played this time. It was of that man. That horrible man in the black sweater. Her iris boiled with a scarlet red.

"State your name" a man asked in use video with a badge on his hip.

"Alexander Rose" The man rasped. He pulled his hood down and red marks circled around his neck. When he rested his hands on the table, she noticed blood still on his hands. Her blood was on his hands along with the person he brutally murdered.

"Why did you do it?" The man asked, placing his hands on the table and leaning forward on them.

"I was told to" replied the rasp.

"Who told you?"

"I don't know"

"How did they tell you?"

"Tozoko does not simply tell you who or when to murder. Tozoku gives you signs"

"Who is Tozoku" this officer sure knew how to keep his questions rolling without flinching or anything, he was steady as a stone.

"I don't know"

"Ok then, what gave you the sign to kill this person, Alexander"

"He was a thief. He wore black. He had red eyes. He was violent"

"What did he steal?"

"I don't know"

"Then how did you know he was a thief?"

"He looked like one"

At this point, Akina was losing interest. The door of the questioning room opened and water was brought in. The man who was doing the questioning took the water and gulped it before sighing and giving Alexander a hard stare.

"How do you know about Tozoku?"

"I'm Tozoku's child"

"You said you never knew Tozoku"

"Metaphorical"

"Is there more?"

"Yes"

"How many"

"Millions"

Then, another man walked in and told the man questioning the time was up and that Alex had to return to his cell. Akina glared at the screen. Anger swirled into her irises.

"Tozoku will rise above you all. She will find those who appose her and destroy them, even though she doesn't know who she is yet. She could be you're best friend, she could be your neighbor, she could be your wife. She will be your end" Alex shouted as he was shoved out of the room.

Akina's fingers where clenched tightly around her whine glass. She felt something soft and warm on her wrist. Her gaze snapped to what had touched her, but it was gone be the time she placed her gaze on her white fingers.

"These are pictures of what this man did to Mr. Duncan Fletting. This is before" The fat man said as he gestured to the projection. On the screen was a man familiar to Akina. A man she had once talked to at her bar. She bit her bottom lip.

"And this was after". The projection changed to a mangled body. His arms where twisted the wrong ways and his right knee was bent the way a knee shouldn't have been bent. The bone from these broken limbs splintered and stuck out from his pale bloodied skin. This mans stomach had been torn open and bits of intestine where sprawled next to his body. The corners of his lips where cut to make it look like he was smiling like what the Joker did in Batman.

Akina's lunch screamed to be pushed out of her body, but she held it in. She couldn't risk throwing up all over the table. Akina turned to see Lighting staring strait at it. She didn't seem phased by the revolting look Mr. Duncan gave.

Red liquid wobbled in a whine glass not too far from her reach, hell, it was HER whine glass. She needed liquor to make it through this night. She snatched it and downed it fast. She could feel Lightings gaze look down slightly at her.

"What?" Akina asked in a sharp tone. Lighting's shoulders stiffened.

"People running this case, please stand when we mention your name." The fat man blabbered. Akina's attention drifted over to the round man. "Claire Farron" he rasped. Lightning stood up and rested her cold gaze upon the shorter man.

"Akina Nagase" The man said. Akina stood to her feet as she watched Lighting sit down. She thought a moment. She had always thought Lightning was her name, but it was really Claire? When Akina sat down her attention turned to Lighting strait away with one eyebrow curving up.

"So, Your real name is Claire?" Akina asked with a smirk on her ruby lips.


End file.
